Relentless
by DrScout
Summary: AU Rizzles. My adaptation of John Wick. Violence, swearing, & sex ahead. Legendary assassin Jane Rizzoli retired from her violent career to marry the love of her life, Doctor Maura Isles. When sadistic mobster, Iosef Tarasov, and his thugs kidnap Maura & steal Jane's prized car, she unleashes the remorseless killing machine within, on a relentless pursuit to get her wife back.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've written in a while... Be kind to me!

It hasn't been proofread so I apologise for the errors.

Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

There is swearing and mild sex scenes ahead. I'll put a specific disclaimer as it gets more intense and when there are trigger warnings.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **MAY 12**

6:52am

Lighthouse Cove, Gloucester, Massachusetts

Brightness radiated through the floor to ceiling windows that faced the beach and shone on the expanse of the large bed.

"Mmmm…" Sounded a husky moan that was somewhere between pleasure and mild annoyance. The loving caress running across her naked, tattooed shoulder and the body that moved in closer against hers, roused Jane from her sleep. She blinked her eyes open and was met with amused hazel ones. She couldn't help but snake her arm around the smaller woman's waist and press them tightly together, leaning in to kiss her wife's neck and slip her hand down to run across a firm backside.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura whispered breathlessly, "We only have about 35 minutes before I need to get ready and oh" she was interrupted by the sensation of lips suckling her earlobe "ohhhh, and an hour and a half before I need to leav— mmmm, god that feels so good." The honey blonde wrapped her hands in long, brunette curls and guided Jane in for a heated kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Jane responded, "Uh huh, no problem." She leaned in for another kiss and pulled back again, "and we have an hour and a half before we need to leave." She gave Maura a cheeky grin and captured the soft lips before they could protest.

It had been an ongoing joke between them for the last 2 years since Maura took a once-a-week lecturing position at Harvard Medical School. The blonde had insisted that she could drive herself for the one hour trip into Boston. Jane, only working from home and not with a whole lot to do when her wife wasn't there, insisted that she drive her.

"God, you're so beautiful, Jay." That smile. Shy yet confident, showing off Jane's gorgeous dimples. It was a smile that showed she was appreciative but didn't quite know how to take the compliment. Maura stared into the deep brown eyes that had captured her attention from the moment they met. They tore down her walls in an instant and left her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

The memory of that first day was etched so clearly in the blonde's brilliant mind.

 _..._

 _Hurriedly pulling back the curtain, Doctor Maura Isles, didn't even bother to look at the patient sitting up on the ER bed, long legs dangling over the edge. She was followed by an ER nurse with a trolley of instruments and wound dressings. She grabbed the triage chart from the trolley and began to read through the list of injuries, her eyes opened widely and shot up to take her first look at the battered and bleeding brunette._

 _Their eyes connected. They stared at one another for only a second but to Maura it felt like an eternity. She forgot about the crazy ER that had several more patients for her to attend to and calmly placed the chart back, retrieving 2 latex gloves out from their box and fitting them onto her hands._

 _Taking a deep breath, she took two steps to stand in front of Jane and addressed the tall woman who was still staring at her, "Hi, I'm Dr Maura Isles. I'm the attending on duty this evening." She paused to assess Jane's face and the number of cuts covering it. Mostly superficial but the gash above her left eye was bleeding and needed to be addressed._

 _When she met nothing but a stoic stare and silence, she tried to prompt the woman with a question. "What is causing you the most pain right now?" The doctor waited patiently for a response but was not prepared to meet continued silence._

 _Maura gently moved her hand towards the brunette's face and lifted her chin to look at the gash. She touched around it. "Does this hurt?" She asked softly and with great concern. "Are you experiencing dizziness?" She retracted her hand and looked at her patient. Jane just stared back with the same look on her face._

 _Maura took a deep breath and turned to the dumbfounded nurse who shrugged her shoulders at the lack of cooperation from the patient. "Jenny, I think I can handle this. Why don't you go and help Doctor Wagner? We are much too busy to waste resources this evening." She turned back to Jane, effectively dismissing Jenny, who nodded and left the curtained ER bay._

 _..._

Slowly rolling on top of the smaller woman and between the shorter legs, "Honey?" Jane whispered, kissing along the petite woman's jawline, "Maur? Where did you go?" Jane caressed the side of the doctor's face, not overly concerned but wondering what thought her wife had been distracted by in the midst of their intimacy.

Maura focussed back on those eyes and smiled. "I was just remembering the first time we met." She gave a little shrug and tightened her hold around the tall woman's neck who gave a short laugh at the memory.

"Geez, that was a rough day. I still can't believe how gentle and patient you were with me." They both smiled and deepened their kiss, losing themselves to one another for the next 35 minutes.

* * *

8:29am

Dressed in a forest green silk shirt and dark grey pencil skirt, Maura reached over to the dresser for her simple and elegant pearl earrings that Jane had bought her for their first anniversary. Once completing that task, she came out of their ensuite and rolled her eyes at the lump that was still under the covers of their bed.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles, if you want to take me to work, you need to get up now!" Maura laughed as she heard the groan under the covers. Walking into her walk-in wardrobe, she selected a pair of black suede 3 inch heals and pulled her dark grey blazer from its hanger.

As she turned to exit, her wife was standing naked in the doorway of the wardrobe with a very mischievous grin in place. "Oh god." She gasped and dropped her shoes to place a hand to her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She swatted at Jane and then wrapped her arms around the narrow waist to lean up for a quick kiss. Letting go, Maura bent over to pick up her shoes and moved to sit on the edge of their bed to put her heels on.

Still laughing at the trick that never failed to amuse her, Jane selected her own clothing for the day. Dark jeans, a grey polo shirt, and her black Nikes. She donned them and walked out looking very relaxed in her casual attire.

Maura looked up and appraised her with her eyes. With her heels on, she was now eye level with the brunette. "You look great, darling." She slid her hands over the broad shoulders and around the long neck to lean in for a kiss. Jane's hands landed on her wife's hips and her lips responded eagerly. All too quickly it was over as the blonde let go and turned to grab her jacket she had placed on the bed. She looked down at her watch, "Oh, we need to leave now!" She didn't wait for Jane as she made her way to her study and retrieved her black Hermes bag and laptop case from her desk.

Jane stood for a moment, caught up in her own memory of their first meeting, when the doctor had been wearing almost the exact same outfit.

 _..._

 _When the curtain had been pulled back, Jane had looked up sharply, completely on edge after her last job. She was aching. Her ribs, right leg, and head all throbbed and threatened her consciousness._

 _All of that seemed to vanish as she took in the doctor that had just entered the room. A dark green blouse, grey skirt, black heels, and a white lab coat framed a petite yet toned physique._

 _The brunette studied the honey blonde woman as she studied Jane's chart._

 _She was stunning._

 _Jane frowned. Taken back by her thoughts, she inwardly cursed. All too quickly her mental tirade was interrupted by the doctor's sudden gaze in her direction. Jane swallowed and evened out her breathing._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Dr Maura Isles. I'm the attending on duty this evening." That voice._

 _What the fuck was happening to her? Gustav's hit to her head must have been a lot harder than she thought._

 _She kept quiet through the doctor's questioning, completely intrigued at the lack of judgement in those gorgeous hazel eyes. She stayed controlled even though internally she felt a mess, especially when Maura leaned in close to examine her eyebrow gash._

 _Once the nurse left, the blonde doctor pulled the medical trolley closer to her and began preparing a few things. She dampened a cloth and began to move it towards the brunette's face. She kept her eyes locked on the brown ones of her patient to make sure she understood what she was going to do. Just as the damp cloth made contact with Jane's face, the brunette grabbed her wrist. The doctor jumped slightly, shocked by the sudden movement._

 _"_ _That fucking hurts." The gravelly voice stated. There was no anger in her words, just a statement._

 _"_ _I— I'm sorry." Maura uncharacteristically stuttered. "I need to clean your wound so I can assess it and see if it requires sutures." She hadn't moved away. Their gazes stayed locked until the brunette looked away and let go of the doctor's wrist._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _Maura raised her eyebrows at the monosyllabic answer. "Okay?" She questioned, slightly afraid to continue._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _Taking another deep breath and exhaling with tight control, Maura reached up again to clean Jane's wound. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Jane."_

 _"_ _Jane…?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Jane."_

 _"_ _What's your last name?"_

 _The brunette was getting annoyed. There was a reason she hadn't given her information to the triage nurse. Anonymity to the general public in her profession was paramount._

 _"_ _Just Jane, ok doc?" She stated in a voice that left no room for argument._

 _"_ _Ok. I'm sorry, Jane. It's just that with a head wound like yours, I need to make sure that all of your mental faculties are functioning as they should be. I can't assess that very well if you aren't able to answer basic queries about yourself. I understand you don't want to reveal your identity and respect that. I am here to help you. Is there anything else you could tell me to help assess you better? Is anywhere else hurting you as badly as your head? What is the day of the week? How old are you? Are you from Boston? Do you have a significant other we need to call? How did you get these injuries?"_

 _Due to nervous tendency, the doctor had begun to ramble trying to ease some of the tension in the room. It was a habit she mostly had under control these days. Only occasionally would the social awkwardness of her youth come to the forefront and catch her unaware. This was one of those times._

 _Jane answered her in a way that began to set a precedence for several future interactions that the two would have over the next several months._

 _Jane made eye contact again with the hazel-eyed beauty and smirked at the adorable rambling that revealed the nervousness of the woman leaning over her, cleaning her face._

 _"_ _My ribs hurt and my leg is bleeding, it's Tuesday, I'm 32, yes, nobody to call, and none of your business." She raised her uninjured eyebrow at the doctor and gave a short laugh at the bewildered look on the pretty face._

 _Smiling back at her patient and shaking her head with some amusement, Maura responded, "Ok then, let's get you patched up."_

 _"_ _Thanks doc."_

 _"_ _You're welcome, Jane." The blonde went back to doing her job but with a gentleness and kindness that Jane had never experienced before._

 _..._

* * *

8:47am

Jane walked into the garage through the side door from their living area and walked around to the passenger side of her car. She opened the door for her wife, who was just two steps behind her. "Thanks Sweetheart." Maura said, smiling appreciatively at Jane and the consistent care she showed her.

Closing the door once the blonde was seated, Jane started her car. Her prized possession. She pulled the visor down and pressed the remote button for the garage door to open.

"Oh my goodness, Jay. Did you get a larger exhaust put on this thing?!" The doctor teased. "I swear it's louder than last week."

Chuckling at the blonde's complaint, she revved it louder and winked at Maura and put the car into gear.

"No baby, don't— Jane!" She yelped as Jane accelerated unnecessarily fast down their driveway and skidded onto the barely sealed road.

Laughing, the brunette changed gears and slowed down as they reached the first road bump on their street and placed her hand lovingly on Maura's thigh. She was grateful to see the grin on her wife's face and feel the doctor's hand placed on top of hers. "I love you." She stated simply and turned back to look at the road.

"Mmm, I love you too… But please don't speed to get me to the university. That was enough excitement for me for today." She smiled at Jane and wondered once again at her luck at finding someone who adored her and made her feel so relaxed.

"Ok babe. I need to stop for gas but can do that closer to the city."

* * *

9:26am

As the couple pulled into Greg's Service Centre in Chelsea, they waved at Greg, an elderly gentleman that had been running the business for most of his life. Greg was serving a young man that must have belonged to the only other car at the station.

Maura waited in the car, applying fresh gloss to her lips, whilst Jane got out, paid Greg, and came back outside to put the fuel in.

She felt rather than saw another man approach her from the side.

"Ahhhh amazing! A vintage 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1. What a beauty!" The young man with a Russian accent stated excitedly as he got closer. "How much do you want for it?"

Jane didn't even look up. "It's not for sale."

Raising his eyebrows at the woman, he shook his head and gave a soft laugh. "I'm sure it would be for the right price… $50,000." He took another step closer.

"It's not for sale." Jane repeated, feeling uneasy about the man's approach.

She finished filling up the tank and placed the gas nozzle back in the holder. The brunette looked up at the man for the first time and paid attention to every detail. Blonde, blue eyes, athletic frame, about her height, probably in his mid 20s, extremely cocky, and definitely arrogant. He had expensive clothing on and rings on his fingers.

He looked perplexed, like no one had ever said no to him in his life.

She moved to open her door to get in but he put his hand up to stop her. She tensed, ready to react. "C'mon! You got to be fucking kidding me? Make it $60,000 and I'll throw in my heap of shit over there." He laughed and pointed to his brand new Chevrolet Camaro. Jane noted the New York license plate.

His friend exited the shop and seated himself in the front passenger seat of the dark blue vehicle. He was a little broader and with darker hair. She noticed another passenger in the back, who looked much the same as the front passenger. Both were watching the scene intently but the front passenger was getting impatient.

"Iosef! Let's go." Iosef ignored him and listened for the brunette's reply.

"I said no thanks." Jane's tone was neutral to the outsider but Maura heard the underlying simmer of annoyance.

"Honey?" Maura asked softly, concerned that her wife's temper was about to show itself.

Iosef took another step closer at the sound of another woman. He hadn't noticed her earlier, too focussed on the car. "Oh, wow. That piece of ass yours?" The young man pointed at Maura and leered at her. The doctor ignored him and watched for Jane's next move.

Finally expressing an outward sign of annoyance, Jane furrowed her eyebrows and retorted angrily, "Yes. Now fuck off." She got in the car and ignored her wife's gentle chide of "language, darling" and slammed the door. Revving the engine, she accelerated much like she had from the house but in a very different mood. Maura's understanding hand on her thigh the whole time.

In her anger and having lost a tiny bit of her edge since retiring 3 years ago, Jane failed to notice the car following her from a distance, several cars behind, amongst all of the traffic heading into the city.

* * *

9:43am

Jane turned the Mustang into the Shattuck st parking lot of Harvard Medical Center and put the car into park. She glanced across at her silent wife who turned her head to look back at her sweetly. The brunette couldn't help but soften and reached her hand over and interlaced their fingers.

"I'm sorry, Maur." Jane whispered sheepishly. She was quite ashamed of her actions.

"It's alright. You're a wonderful driver. I wasn't worried." The doctor gave an understanding smile.

"Uh, I mean I'm sorry for agreeing with that jerk that you were my 'piece of ass'." She hung her head, still holding the blonde's soft hand.

Maura smiled wider, knowing her wife would never mean to objectify her. She removed her hand from Jane's grasp and turned slightly in her seat and placed her hands on either side of her wife's face. "Darling, I know what I mean to you. It's alright." She leaned forward and tenderly kissed the full lips. She gave two more soft kisses and pulled away with a warm smile. Jane returned it, knowing that her love knew her better than she knew herself most of the time.

"I'll see you tonight. We can have dinner at Francesca's if you would like?" Maura opened the door, got out, put her bag over her shoulder, and picked up her briefcase.

"Sounds great, Beautiful. Love you." Jane started the car and put it into gear.

Almost shouting to be heard over the volume of the car's engine, Maura responded, "Love you too." The blonde winked at her wife and walked towards the entry of the university, disappearing through the large glass doors.

The black Mustang exited the carpark towards home, unknowingly passing a dark blue Camaro heading in the direction she had just come from, with only one person inside.

* * *

To be continued...

Reviews welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence and swearing ahead

FYI: _Flashbacks are in italics_

* * *

10:46am

Jane entered their seaside home and threw her keys and wallet on the kitchen bench next to her laptop. Retrieving a glass of water, she drank it as she sat on a stool and contemplated which contract she would work on for the rest of the day. She looked down at her watch, a gift from her wife, she noted that she had approximately six hours before she needed to leave and pick Maura up from work. The two would then eat dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant in the North End of Boston.

The brunette smiled at another memory invading her mind from one of her earliest interactions with the blonde doctor.

 _..._

 _Ristorante Villa Francesca, North End, Boston._

 _Jane stood in the alleyway beside the Italian restaurant, waiting for her next job to arrive for his 8pm reservation._

 _She fixed the collar of her white shirt and straightened up her suit jacket._

 _Noticing a smudge of blood on the back of her hand, she pulled a small packet of disinfectant wipes from the pocket inside of her jacket. Extracting one of the wipes, she cleaned her wrist and discarded the used wipe in the trashcan behind her waiting position._

 _Hearing the South African accent, she knew he had arrived._

 _She stepped out of the alley way, a small distance behind the trio. Jacob Venter's arms were wrapped possessively around two women. One was a tall, tanned brunette, and the other, a fuller figured bleach blonde. He guided them gently into the restaurant where they were seated close to the window._

 _Jane entered just a minute after them and was seated at the bar next to a petite honey blonde who had her back turned and was listening intently to her drinking companion._

 _When the blonde responded in her conversation, Jane knew instantly that it was Maura._

 _Her heart sped up and she had a difficult time understanding her body's physiological reaction to someone whom she had only met once before._

 _Sneaking a peak at the blonde that was only half an arm's length away, Jane noted the expensive dress and heels. The woman had such class and carried herself with a gracefulness that was extremely alluring._

 _Stopping her thoughts with a discipline that she hadn't had to call on in a long time, she signalled the waitress' attention with the intention of being moved to a table. The waitress gave her a nod to indicate that she would be with her shortly but the bar waiter attended to her first and asked her what she wanted to drink._

 _Sighing in resignation, she responded, "a Highball please." Her gravelly voice was even deeper than usual as she made the request but it was still recognised by the petite woman._

 _The blonde next to her spun around suddenly. Surprised hazel locked with dark brown. Maura broke the silence first._

 _"_ _Jane?!" She asked rhetorically. It was obvious the doctor knew it was her. "How are you?" She asked with genuine care, searching the face that had been covered in scratches the last (and first) time she saw it._

 _Jane gave a small smile in return and replied, "Better."_

 _"_ _I see that!" Maura exclaimed and let her eyes take in the tall woman. She certainly looked a lot better than when they had met in the Massachusetts General Hospital a month ago. A tiny scar remained above Jane's eyebrow, minimised by the doctor's excellent suturing skills._

 _Maura turned to the Asian woman sitting next to her, "Jane, this is my good friend and colleague, Dr Susie Chang."_

 _Susie gave a friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you." She paused when the brunette gave a relaxed grin and waited to be introduced to the stranger. She didn't wait long but didn't receive anything but a name._

 _"_ _Jane." The tall brunette informed as she took a sip of her drink and glanced back in the direction of Venter, seeing that his table's food had just arrived. She returned her attention to the two women again._

 _Maura, remembering that Jane wasn't much of a conversationalist, filled in some gaps for Susie. "Jane was a patient of mine a little while ago." Without giving Susie room to ask any questions, the doctor asked her own. "Are you meeting someone here, Jane?"_

 _The blonde discretely admired Jane's formal attire. A dark tailored Armani suit, white collared shirt, and black dress shoes. The brunette's hair was up in a ponytail, highlighting her high cheekbones. Enraptured by how well the sculpted woman filled out the suit and how her upright posture exuded a confidence that was very sexy, Maura had to admit to herself that she was quite attracted to the mysterious woman._

 _"_ _No." Jane responded and took another sip of her drink._

 _Taking half a second to remember her question, the doctor was relieved to hear the answer and stated invitingly, "Well, you're welcome to join us if you would like?" Completely sincere in her offer._

 _It caught Jane off guard. She turned back to Venter again and noted that he had almost finished eating and was still flirting shamelessly with the women at his table._

 _"_ _Alright." She responded. It was worth Maura's gorgeous face lighting up with a bright smile. Jane couldn't help but give a small one back._

 _Clearing her throat, Susie made herself known again, breaking the moment that the other two women seemed to be having. "So, what do you do, Jane?"_

 _Giving a slight smirk at the question, the brunette gave her standard, well-rehearsed answer, "I'm a Data Analyst."_

 _"_ _Really?" Maura asked, intrigued that Jane was actually giving an answer to a specific question about herself. "How fascinating."_

 _"_ _No, it's pretty lame really." Jane scoffed._

 _Sensing her discomfort, Maura shifted the conversation away from personal details. The brunette silently watched as the two doctors conversed about a myriad of topics. They were both so obviously intelligent but the blonde was extraordinary. She seemed to be informed and interested in everything they discussed. Jane gave a nod here and there but didn't contribute further, aware that her target was waving his waiter down for the bill._

 _Susie looked down at her watch and her eyes widened, "We need to get going." She pushed her glasses up her nose and stood up, pulled some money out of her purse and left it on the bar._

 _"_ _Time for work already?! Maura was shocked and stood to join Susie. Jane stood as well, reaching into her jacket for her wallet. A soft hand reached her forearm before she could pull it out and stopped the motion. "Please, let me pay for your drink?" Unable to resist the pleading hazel eyes, Jane just nodded._

 _Susie addressed the blonde doctor, "I'm going to use the restroom. Meet you at the car in a few minutes."_

 _Jane followed Maura to the front of the restaurant where she watched a familiar trio just step outside, awaiting a cab. She clenched her jaw at the tension she felt at the tight timing of making sure she didn't miss her window and wanting to say goodbye to the blonde doctor._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Doctor Isles." Jane said appreciatively and began to step away, in the direction of Ventor and the two women._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Jane." Disappointed that her time with the tall woman had ended, Maura turned in the opposite direction and walked around the corner to where her car was parked._

 _Taking a deep breath and checking her surroundings, Jane began a calculated walk towards the cab that had just arrived. She watched Jacob Ventor help the two women into the back seat and just as he was about to join them, the brunette slowed her gait right down without stopping and expertly placed her silenced Glock 34 low on his ribcage and angled up. With a trajectory to the heart, the assassin fired twice. She was behind the cab and halfway across the other side of the road, heading to her apartment before he hit the ground, dead._

 _..._

Shaking herself out of the memory, Jane opened her laptop. She barely got it open when she felt an explosion of pain across her back and her whole body was slammed into the counter. Grabbing at her ribs, she saw the reflection of a man on her laptop screen and ducked as the crowbar swung a second time at her head. It missed and smashed her brand new MacBook Pro to the ground.

The ex-assassin grunted as she spun around to face her attacker, still winded from the blow to her back. She recognised the blonde Russian that had tried to purchase her car and glared menacingly at him.

"You could have been $60,000 richer, you stupid bitch." He spat angrily.

She lifted her fists ready for a fight, ignoring the throbbing pain across her back and the ache around the left side of her ribcage. It didn't matter. Jane didn't see the second man until it was too late. Darkness overtook her as his pistol made contact with the side of her head, cutting into the soft skin behind her ear. Her body hit the kitchen floor with a thud.

"Now you will get nothing." Iosef sneered down at the brunette and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"Gregori, do you have her?" He waited for an answer on the other end of the line. "Good. I'll meet you there in forty minutes." He hung up and put his phone away. Suddenly his rage overtook him momentarily and he brought his leg back and kicked the unconscious woman in the stomach. She groaned and curled up into a ball but did not awaken.

Signalling his accomplice to follow him, Iosef snatched the keys from the counter and walked towards the garage to take his prize. "C'mon Victor. Let's take a ride."

* * *

11:43am

The black Mustang roared into the Brigham & Women's Hospital carpark on Shattuck st, across from Harvard Medical School and pulled up near an old, red Toyota Camry. Gregori leaned against the trunk of the car with his muscled arms crossed, waiting to release his package.

He smirked when Iosef and Victor stepped out of the vintage Mustang. "Nice car" He complimented and turned to unlatch the back of the vehicle with his own prize inside.

Iosef looked down at the blonde woman. She was bound by her ankles and wrists with a cloth mouth gag that tied around the back of her head. She glanced up at him momentarily, fear evident in her eyes but not as much as he would have liked. He noticed her bleeding lip and dishevelled clothing. He glared angrily at Gregori. "I told you not to fucking hurt her yet, you moron!"

Used to his bosses anger, the large man nonchalantly shrugged and ran his hand through shiny brown hair, "Tiny thing put up a goddamn fight. I had to smack her face to get her quiet enough to put the gag on. She's pretty strong!"

Rolling his eyes, the blonde man let it go and walked over to open the trunk of the Mustang. "Fine, let's just get her into the car and get to Aurelio's. I need him to change the VIN."

Victor helped Gregori pick the 116 pound woman up out of the Camry and nearly dropped her from the struggle. Maura twisted her body in desperation to get away but stopped when a hand gripped her face forcefully, pressing hard on her cheekbones. Iosef spoke from only a hairsbreadth away. "Stop. Fucking. Moving." He vehemently whispered and just as abruptly let go, his finger marks noticeable on her face.

"Told you so!" Gregori laughed in amusement, holding the honey blonde's ankles tightly and, with Victor, managed to carry her the short distance from the red vehicle to the black one.

Maura's face portrayed absolute horror right before being tossed into the trunk, finally recognising her wife's car.

Iosef towered over her and gave a contemptuous smile. "Your girlfriend should have just sold us the car" He stated calmly, bringing his hand up to close the trunk door. The Russian felt satisfied at seeing the tears on the honey blonde's face. Her look of fear made him feel powerful and in control.

And he was.

Iosef got into the driver's side and his two henchmen sat in their elected passenger seats. Revving the engine, he exited the carpark at an appropriate speed, not wanting to draw any attention to the vehicle.

"We should be in Harrison in just under three hours." Victor stated. "We can get the VIN changed and then go to your father's. He is expecting us for dinner and Kirill should be there with your car. He picked it up just after you left."

Iosef nodded in acceptance of all of the information. Turning up the heavy metal music, he enjoyed the ride to New York in his newly acquired car.

Hearing the music start, Maura let out a loud sob at her predicament. It was difficult to cry because of the cloth between her teeth but she allowed her tears to fall freely down her cheeks and drip over her nose and mouth, onto the carpet underneath her. Their saltiness stung where the back of Gregori's hand had split her lip.

The doctor thought about her wife, knowing that there was no way she would have changed her mind about selling the car, nor would she have just accepted someone entering their home and taking it from her. She tried not to think the worst. She tried to hold onto hope that Jane was ok. Closing her eyes, she attempted to distract herself with a memory of Jane.

 _..._

 _It had been a long shift in the ER. 12 hours and she was just leaving her office when she spotted a familiar figure. One that she hadn't seen in almost 3 months, not since their coincidental meeting at Francesca's._

 _The tall woman had her back turned but the doctor knew it was Jane. She was talking to one of the nurses, seemingly asking her a question. The nurse frowned and shook her head at the brunette. She overheard Rita insist that Jane get medical attention. That's when Maura noticed the slightly hunched shoulders and decided to intervene._

 _"_ _Jane?" The honey blonde approached from behind. She was suddenly met with intense brown and what seemed like a look of relief._

 _"_ _Oh, Doctor Isles! I thought you had left for the evening." Rita exclaimed as she determinedly walked up to Maura and begged, "Please see to this woman. She wont let anyone help her and has been asking for you."_

 _"_ _Of course, Rita." The honey blonde nodded and the nurse left the two in the quiet hallway to attend to another patient._

 _Still quite shocked that Jane had been asking for her, Maura took another look at the tall woman and her eyes opened slightly in surprise. It was only because of the already shocked feeling that she was able to hide her disturbance at the brunette's appearance._

 _Jane's left eye was barely open, a large blue hematoma forming around the outside of the socket. Her face had a few small cuts and she held her right wrist in her left hand, across her body. It was covered in blood._

 _Jane looked sheepishly at the doctor and raised her eyebrow in question._

 _Maura took a step closer and gently placed her hand on Jane's uninjured suit covered elbow, guiding her to turn around and enter one of the empty rooms off the hallway._

 _She let go once they entered the room so she could close the door. "Sit on the bed, Jane."_

 _The brunette complied, dangling her long legs over the edge much like the first time they had met._

 _"_ _What's hurting the most right now?" The doctor queried, fighting the churning in her stomach at seeing the brunette in such a horrible state again._

 _Taking a deep breath, the assassin responded. "My wrist." She moved the blood soaked appendage towards the blonde, who held it tenderly without a second thought to wearing gloves._

 _Maura noted the multiple lacerations, all of which were still bleeding but not exceedingly so. One cut was particularly deep and disappeared under the now blood soaked cuff of the jacket and shirt. She placed Jane's wrist gently back on her lap. "We need to get your jacket off" she stated as she moved her hands to the brunette's front to help remove the article of clothing._

 _She was stopped by two hands grasping hers. "No."_

 _Maura looked at her incredulously. "Jane, I can't—"_

 _"_ _I said no." Firm. Final._

 _Jane reached down and rolled her jacket up as high on her wrist as she could and undid her cufflinks. Maura began helping her and was able to fold the shirt high enough to tend to the worst of the cuts around Jane's wrist._

 _The doctor placed a clean cloth on the deep gash and grabbed Jane's other hand to hold it to the wound. She then gathered the necessary items from around the room and stood back in front of the brunette, close enough to smell her shampoo. She felt around her eye and sighed in defeat._

 _"_ _I don't suppose you'll allow me to x-ray this?"_

 _Smirking at the blonde, Jane just shook her head._

 _"_ _God, Jane! It could be broken, at the very least fractured. I can't treat you effectively if I don't know exactly what's wrong." Maura exclaimed passionately. She had no idea why she cared so much but something about this woman had her completely undone and feeling very protective._

 _"_ _Don't worry." The husky voice murmured._

 _"_ _How can you say that?!" The doctor questioned, frustrated at this woman she knew so little about but found herself caring a great deal for._

 _Jane looked up as best she could and looked into concerned hazel. "Because I'm fine."_

 _Why did she always have to sound so absolute?_

 _"_ _You're not fine! You have a large contusion on the side of your face, your eye is swollen from a hematoma, and you have multiple lacerations on your hand and wrist!" She pointed at the brunette's right arm._

 _Not getting any response except for a watchful gaze, the doctor did the only thing she knew to do. Fix. She handed Jane an icepack and gestured to her swollen eye. She then removed the now blood covered cloth from the tall woman's wrist, treated the wound and picked up her needle to begin the suturing process._

 _An hour later, Maura had sewn 23 stitches in total to various places on the assassin's lower arm. She wiped it carefully and placed a protective padding and a bandage around it. "Ok. Where else needs my attention?"_

 _"_ _My shoulder." Jane stood up and was almost flush against the doctor._

 _Looking up and very surprised but not moving away, Maura placed her hand softly on the broad shoulder. "Which one?"_

 _"_ _Right."_

 _In the perfect position to investigate, the doctor ran her hand over the broad shoulder to work out the problem. Trying not to notice the flexing muscles underneath her hand, she quickly realised that the brunette's arm wasn't sitting correctly in its socket. Expertly placing her hand on one section of the shoulder, without warning she pulled and pushed hard to put the arm back into its socket._

 _"_ _Fuck." Jane grunted softly._

 _Running her hand back over the shoulder, the blonde let it rest there for a moment and sympathetically responded with a "sorry" and then a gentle chide, "You could have told me about your shoulder sooner. You sat for an hour with it dislocated. Please ice it and make sure you keep you movements to a minimum over the next 24 hours."_

 _Giving a small smile at the caring, smaller woman, Jane responded, "Sure." She rolled her sleeve down and shrugged both shoulders cautiously. "Thanks." She grinned at the still woman and stepped around her, intending to leave._

 _"_ _You're welcome… Jane?"_

 _The assassin turned around just before she reached the door and gave her attention to the beautiful blonde once more. "Yeah?"_

 _"_ _I didn't realise Data Analytics was so dangerous." The concerned but amused look on Maura's face as she said it made Jane laugh out loud._

 _"_ _You have no idea, doc." She turned and left the room, leaving the doctor to stare at her in wonder as she walked right out as though she hadn't just had a vast amount of medical attention at all._

 _..._

2:59pm

Harrison, New York

Maura was roused by the car slowing down and the sound of a garage door opening. She realised she had fallen asleep whilst reminiscing over the past. The car pulled to a stop and the fear returned full force. She tried to imagine what Jane would do in this situation. _No matter what, act unfazed. If they don't see you sweat, they don't get the satisfaction._

She would do her best to not give them the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

If Jane was still alive, she knew that she would move heaven and earth, metaphorically speaking, to get to her.

* * *

Don't hate me for hurting Maura.

I'll try and update soon.

Let me know what you guys think...


	3. Chapter 3

Please note: Trigger warning for the intention of rape. It doesn't come close to it and isn't graphic. There is a lot of swearing and some violence ahead.

This chapter is heavy with _flashbacks_.

* * *

2:39pm

Lighthouse Cove, Gloucester, Massachusetts

The sound of Schuman's String Quartet number 14 in D minor slowly invaded Jane's consciousness. The added vibrating of her phone on the granite bench as it played the orchestral piece roused her more fully and she sat up on the cold tiled floor.

Reaching up to the side of her head, she felt the dried red substance coating her ear. Moving her hand closer to the cut, she winced as her fingers ran over congealed blood.

The incessant ring of her phone caused her to get up off the ground and reach to answer it. Without checking the caller ID, she held it to her throbbing head.

"Hello"

"Jane?!" A somewhat familiar voice questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Maura?" Jane recognised the voice of their friend, Nina Holiday. The worried tone in the African American woman's question made Jane's heart start to pound and her vision blur. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The brunette couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I mean, where if your wife?! She didn't turn up for her lecture. It's just not something she would do! One of her students—" The line went dead. Maura's work colleague looked down at her phone, confused at the abrupt end to their conversation. She tried to call back two more times but to no avail.

After she ended the call, Jane staggered across the living room and opened the door to the garage. Her car was gone. The space it was parked in earlier, left vacant next to her wife's little silver Prius. "Fuck!"

* * *

2:59pm

Harrison, New York

As the garage door opened to Aurelio's chop shop, he did his best to stay calm when he recognised Jane Rizzoli's Vintage Mustang, her pride and joy, drive into the work space and it wasn't her behind the wheel.

He walked over to the vehicle and watched as three men stepped out, the driver leaving the car running.

Iosef called out, "I want a new VIN and some clean papers!"

Aurelio ignored him. "Where the hell did you get that car?" He asked.

"Who gives a shit?" The Russian asked aggressively. Victor and Gregori coming up beside him to pose a threatening picture.

"Just- Just get out of my shop!" As concerned as the shorter man may have been about what the Russian thugs might do if he refused them, he was most certainly much more afraid of the owner of the vehicle. "I'm not touching that car." He turned and walked away.

"What do you mean you're not TOUCHING THE CAR?!" Iosef yelled as his rage went from 0-100 in the blink of an eye. The mobster was notorious for it. "You better do this because we own you!"

Aurelio stopped and looked back, "Wait. What did you say? What did you say to me?" He faced them again.

"We own you." The smug blonde claimed.

"You don't own me you punk." He advanced on Iosef. He was pissed at this kid who thought he had the same power as his father. "I work with your father alright?" Aurelio stopped, not wanting to escalate an already tense situation. He had to get an answer first. "The owner of that car… Did you kill her?"

"No." Iosef had confusion in his voice.

Victor chimed in, "We sure as hell fucked up her back though." The three Russians shared a laugh.

Aurelio smiled at them, "You fucked up her back?" He raised his eyebrows, and snorted out a short laugh. "That's crazy shit man." He continued to smile, the trio unaware that he was making fun of them.

They all shared another laugh until Aurelio pulled back his arm and swung hard at Iosef's face. "SHIT!" Screamed Iosef, holding his now bloody nose, "You're going to fucking pay for that."

Gregori pulled a gun and pointed it at the Spaniard's head.

"Oh that's great, you come into my shop and you're gonna pull a gun on me!"

"You ok, boss?" Dwayne, a solidly built, 6 foot 8 inch African American man stepped out from his work station and aimed his question at Aurelio whilst wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

Calming down and picking himself up off the floor, the blonde arrogantly smiled at Dwayne and answered on behalf of Aurelio. "Yes, yes. It's all fine." He straightened his suit jacket and turned his attention back to the shop owner, "I guess we will take our business elsewhere."

"Yeah go, get out of here!" Aurelio shouted. The Russian trio stepped back, Iosef shook his head at the shop owner.

"Fine!" He spat and got back into the still idling vehicle. The blonde revved the engine and reversed the Mustang out of the garage and onto the street. As he put the car into drive, he lowered the window and stuck his middle finger up at the three men watching him from the door "Your loss, dickheads!" He yelled as he screeched away, in the direction of his father's mansion in 'Little Odessa', Brooklyn.

Aurelio pulled out his cell phone. "I gotta call Jane."

* * *

3:18pm

Jane's phone buzzed again on the kitchen bench. The dramatic music signaled another incoming call. She checked the caller ID this time and recognized the number.

"Aurelio?" She questioned. Suddenly it dawned on her as to why he of all people would be calling her after all of these years.

"Rizzoli?" He panted into the phone and it made Jane nervous.

"You have my car?"

That husky voice of hers was chilling. It made Aurelio sweat over what he needed to tell her. "It was here. Iosef Tarasov. He-" She cut him off.

"Tarasov?!" She gave no room for a response. "Viggo's son?" Jane questioned vehemently. She was livid.

"This kid, Jane, he doesn't know who you are! He was all cocky and shit. Probably on his way to his daddy's right now." He gave a short laugh, thinking about how the ex-assassin was probably going to pay the Russian bastard back.

Having taken a few meditative breaths that her wife had taught her, Jane asked the most important question. "Did you let them take Maura?"

"Huh?" Aurelio genuinely didn't understand know what she was talking about.

Jane repeated herself, "I asked if you let them take _my wife_?" Her voice raised slightly towards the end of the question.

"What?! No way! She wasn't with them, I swear!" The shop owner was outwardly freaking out now. If Maura was missing, there would be no stopping the bloodbath that Jane would create to get her back. "Listen, he was-" The phone call cut out. The brunette had hung up on him.

He jumped when Dwayne put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on boss?"

Shaking his head in dismay, he walked back into the garage. "A fucking shit storm, that's what." He went into his office and closed the door.

* * *

As soon as the vehicle idled, Maura tried to scream and yell to whoever was on the outside. It was no use. The exhaust on her wife's car was louder than she was able to project. She cried in frustration but stopped at the sudden shouting.

Just making out snippets of the yelling, she figured out that they were at Aurelio's. She knew what he did for a living. She had been to his shop twice in her life. The first time she had no idea the place was a front. It was when she saw Jane for the fourth time in their acquaintanceship. It had been about 6 months after she had sewn the brunette's wrist up, reset her shoulder, and treated her fractured orbit.

…

 _The phone call came late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. Maura had just walked in the door from a double shift and was exhausted. She looked down at her watch. 2:15am._

 _She had no idea who would be calling her at this hour but with no caller ID displaying, she decided she should respond in case it was a hospital emergency. "Doctor Isles" She answered. She pulled the phone away from her ear, frowning at the silence. Just as she was about to hang up, a familiar voice spoke._

 _"_ _Hey doc."_

 _"_ _Jane?! How did you-"_

 _"_ _Get your number?" The brunette finished the doctor's question._

 _"_ _Um, yes." Maura was a little concerned about the situation._

 _"_ _From your office."_

 _"_ _I… I don't understand how-"_

 _"_ _Your card was on the desk."_

 _"_ _Oh! But how did you get in there?" The doctor never left her office unlocked._

 _"_ _I walked in."_

 _"_ _Very funny, Jane!" Maura laughed somewhat nervously. She didn't have to wait long for a response._

 _"_ _Listen." The assassin paused to make sure the blonde was paying attention. "I need you."_

 _Suddenly panicked about something being terribly wrong, she responded quickly. "Of course. Anything." The doctor promised._

 _"_ _Anything, huh?" Jane questioned flirtatiously._

 _"_ _Jaaane!" Maura whined, somewhere between a bizarre state of feeling overwhelmingly anxious and amused. "What's going on?!"_

 _Chuckling softly, the brunette decided to have mercy on this incredible woman who was willing to help her, regardless of barely knowing her. "I need you to pick me up from Harrison, New York." The honey blonde wasn't expecting that. "Please?" Jane added, slight desperation in her tone._

 _"_ _Ok... What's the address?" Maura scribbled down the street name and number for Aurelio's shop and then put the details into her iPhone. "I wont be there for at least three and a half hours. Are you ok to wait that long?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Ok. I'll- I'll be there as soon as I can." The doctor sighed. She felt so confused._

 _"_ _Thanks. And Doc?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Bring some supplies." Jane didn't explain further. She hung up before Maura could ask any more questions._

 _Now completely anxious that Jane was hurt, she grabbed her purse and keys and rushed back out the door to her car._

 _3 hours and 37 minutes later, Maura pulled up at the chop shop that fronted as a mechanic's service center. She had barely gotten out of the car when a short man of Spanish heritage exited the front door. "Are you the doc?!" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Get your stuff! C'mon!" He raised his voice slightly when she seemed to not move fast enough._

 _It worked. The doctor acted quickly. Maneuvering around the gravel in her expensive heels, she opened her back door, retrieved her medical bag, and followed the dark-haired man inside._

 _"_ _Oh Jane!" Maura practically ran across the room to the steel 'table' that Jane was lying on. "What happened?!" She cried out and dropped her bag to the floor, reaching for the blood soaked towel pressed against the brunette's abdomen._

 _"_ _She got sliced by Bernard, that French fuc-"_

 _"_ _Aurelio." He was silenced by the low warning tone in Jane's voice._

 _"_ _Oh my god, Jane. Let me see." The blonde pulled the cloth back and was grateful to see the long cut across the assassin's abdomen only bleeding slightly. She lifted the tattered shirt, pressed the towel back over the wound and reached for her bag. Placing it on the chair beside her, she realized she was shaking. A long fingered, bloody hand reached over the top and held hers for a moment._

 _"_ _I'm ok. Just needed you, that's all." Those brown eyes completely disarmed her again. Jane's words caught up to her and she smiled warmly down at the beautiful brunette._

 _Having no words in this moment, she removed the cloth now that she was prepared and proceeded to stitch the assassin up again._

 _"_ _What happened, Jane?" The doctor asked. She really didn't want to pry. She was slightly afraid to but she couldn't help feel that she was owed at least some sort of explanation for travelling so far to help. "Who is Bernard?"_

 _Aurelio couldn't help himself, "Fishfood now!" He gave the doctor a huge grin._

 _"_ _Aurelio!" Jane sat up abruptly and caused Maura's needle to go deeper than she intended. "Fuck!" Jane winced at the pain. She noticed the blonde had stopped moving after whispering a shocked apology. The assassin turned her head to look into hazel eyes. Expecting hatred, disgust, anger, or any other variation of those feelings, instead was met with concern, a bit of fear, but mostly care. "Please don't ask, Maura." Those brown eyes begged her to not push the subject._

 _It was the first time that the doctor had heard her name from those lips._

 _As surreal as it all seemed, Maura understood the implication of what Jane was saying and nodded. She pressed her hand gently against the muscular shoulder so that Jane would lay back down. Her speculation was confirmed when the brunette's suit jacket fell open on one side and exposed one of her guns still in its holder. Ignoring the fear that raced up her spine, she focused on her task of sewing Jane up. She knew it was irrational given the circumstances but she felt safe with Jane. She knew that the assassin wouldn't harm her._

 _Once finished, she helped the tall woman sit up. The three of them didn't say another word as they cleaned up the mess. Aurelio helped Jane into Maura's black Mercedes and closed the door, relieved that Jane Rizzoli was out of his shop and in the capable hands of someone she obviously trusted._

 _..._

* * *

Entering their bedroom, Jane inhaled her wife's scent that lingered in the air. It caused a desperate feeling to rise up inside of her. She embraced it and welcomed the motivation.

Standing in front of her mirror, the tall woman lifted her shirt the best she could from the back and saw the long deep purple bruise from where the crowbar had hit her. Blood had seeped through where the skin was broken. She'd had similar before but last time it had been seven men, each with a weapon. They had caught her unaware and disarmed her. They beat her from all sides until she was able to pull her ankle knife from its hiding place and kill them all within 55 seconds.

She smiled softly at the memory of seeking Maura's medical assistance after that fight. It was a favorite that she recalled regularly of her gentle and unjudging wife.

…

 _The doctor glanced up as a knock sounded on the door of her Beacon Hill townhouse. Dressed in only a deep purple silk nightgown, she pulled it closed and tightened it around her body as she reached for the handle and pulled the door open._

 _The blonde gasped at the hunched over figure at her doorstep. Jane leaned heavily against the doorframe and looked up at the image before her. "Do you always look like that?" She rasped, not censoring her thought._

 _"_ _Like- like what?" The doctor stuttered. She was always caught off guard by the brunette. Especially when she was so obviously hurt but managed to speak as though nothing was amiss._

 _"_ _Like you're always about to do a photoshoot." Jane gestured to the inside of the house. "Can I come in?"_

 _Ashamed at her inability to think clearly around the tall woman, Maura stepped aside and nodded. "I'm sorry, of course." She closed the door and went to follow the limping woman to the living room._

 _"_ _Lock it." Maura obeyed the command and turned back to lock her front door._

 _"_ _Jane?"_

 _The brunette sat down on the couch and shrugged her jacket off, exposing both guns in their holders. Maura frowned at the sight but her worry for Jane overrode her care about the weapons. After watching Jane struggle to remove the holders, Maura reached to help, slightly trembling at the feel of the weapons in her hands. She placed them carefully next to the tall woman whose eyes had not stopped staring at her face,_

 _The doctor kneeled down in front of the assassin and unbuttoned her white shirt. "Jesus." She exclaimed softly. The honey blonde ran her hands over the left side of the battered ribcage. The discolored patch of skin was concerning enough but she knew that Jane had at least three broken ribs. She also knew that there was no way she could convince the woman to get them x-rayed._

 _"_ _Broken?"_

 _Maura looked up and realized how close they were. "Yes." She whispered. Her hands were still resting on the muscular body, just below the bottom of the ribcage. She watched Jane's eyes drop to her lips and back up. Not thinking about her actions, the doctor closed the small gap between them and placed a soft kiss to the mouth so close to hers. It only lasted a second before she leaned back and got up to get her medical bag and something to wrap the injured ribs with._

 _…_

Jane dropped her shirt back down, deciding that her current injury was nothing serious. It wouldn't matter even if it was.

She ran her fingers over a photo attached to the mirror. A picture of Maura, in more casual attire and no makeup, with a genuine smile on her face. One that was usually only reserved for Jane. Jane's favorite look on her wife.

She looked down at her watch. 3:44pm.

* * *

3:59pm

'Little Odessa' Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York

"Hello?" Aurelio answered into his phone.

"Why did you hit my son?" The Russian accent on the other end of the line was deadly.

Opening his eyes in fright, the Spaniard tried to explain his actions.

"He… I just- uh… sir, he has Jane Rizzoli's car. He wanted me to wipe the VIN."

"WHAT?!" The older man yelled. Hanging up, he stormed to his son's room.

He heard him pull up in a loud vehicle about 30 minutes earlier and saw the bruise on his face. His son mentioned that Aurelio had hit him and nothing more. He hadn't seen Kirill extract Maura from the vehicle and leave her in Iosef's room.

Yanking the door open, Viggo Tarasov, the leader of the most fearsome Russian Syndicate on the East Coast of the USA, gasped in horror at what he was seeing. He looked at Kirill standing guard in the corner of the room and then at his son.

Iosef was shocked and embarrassed at his father finding him leaning over the tied-up woman with intentions that were far from what a father should see his son doing. He masked his apparent embarrassment with anger.

"What the hell, Papa?" His eyes widened as he realized his father was walking towards him with a look of rage. He stumbled backwards to get away from his wrath.

"What the hell?" He mimicked his son. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" His father asked incredulously.

"No one saw fucking shit!" He defended.

"I'm not talking about your escapade in Atlantic city." His father responded cooly.

"What? You mean Aurelio's? So? I stole a fucking car!" He shouted at the older man.

Without warning, Viggo lunged forward punching his son in the stomach twice, causing the younger man to gag and curl to the ground.

"Viggo?" Kirill questioned, not sure what to do.

The crime boss pointed his finger at the bald man and demanded, "You stay."

The patriarch's next question was laced with some fear. "Did you touch her?" He pointed to Maura, thankfully still fully clothed and bound on the bed. He noticed the cut lip but he wasn't referring to that.

The doctor was crying silently, terrified at what she thought was about to happen. It looked like Iosef hadn't gotten far either, still wearing everything except his shirt.

"N- no." The cocky young man faltered, fearing the fear he saw in his father's eyes. "Why?"

Clearing his throat and walking to the bar in the corner of the room, Viggo poured himself a drink. "It's not what you did, son, that angers me so. It's who you did it to."

"Who?" Iosef asked from his position on the ground, holding his stomach. "The fucking nobody?" He questioned incredulously.

Viggo inhaled and exhaled and spoke with barely controlled anger. "That. Fucking. Nobody… is Jane Rizzoli." He took another breath and calmly continued in a pace that emphasized the seriousness of the situation.

"She once was an associate of ours.

We called her 'Baba Yaga'"

"The boogeyman?" The blonde man questioned, thinking it a joke.

"She wasn't exactly the bogeyman…

She was the one you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman."

Iosef's eyes widened at this. "Oh." He stood up again, rubbing his abdomen.

Viggo icily continued, stepping closer to his son again.

"Jane is a woman of focus. Commitment. Sheer will.

Something you know very little about.

I once saw her kill three men in a bar… With a pencil."

The older man walked over to Kirill and mimed stabbing him in the temple, pretending to hold a pencil. It made the larger man flinch. He proceeded back to the bar to pour himself another drink.

"She came to me one day and asked to leave.

It's over a woman of course." Viggo looked across at Maura and gave a somewhat astonished smile.

"So I made a deal with her.

I gave her an impossible task.

A job no one could have pulled off." He sipped his drink and stared at his son.

"The bodies she buried that day, laid a foundation of what we are now. It is how the Tarasov power came to be. She made a name for me and I kept my part of the deal."

He paused again for affect.

"And now, three years later, my son steals her _fucking_ car and kidnaps her _fucking_ wife." He ended the last part in a sneer. Turning, he slammed his drink on the bar.

"Father, I can make this right!" Iosef took a few steps closer to the older man.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Viggo questioned unbelievingly.

"By finishing what I started!' The arrogant young man believed he would be able to finish off Jane.

Viggo turned to Kirill and asked, "What the- Did he hear a fucking word I said?!" He asked in disbelief, astounded by his son's ignorance.

"Papa, I can do this! Please?!"

He grabbed his son close and held a fistful of his hair. He whispered into the younger man's ear, "Jane will come for you and you will do nothing because you can do nothing." He forcefully let go of the blonde hair.

"She killed 43 men in 24 hours. She killed them all..." Staring at his son, he pointed at the woman on the bed, "For her."

He sighed in defeat and shook his finger at his only son.

"If you harm this woman, if you do anything to her, your death will not be swift. Now get the fuck out of my house." He shoved the young man and left the room.

He had to at least try and help his only son to live.

Iosef stared at Maura for a moment and then walked over and untied the gag. The doctor coughed a few times and then her lips began to tremble. She fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, thinking about what her wife had to do to keep her safe and be with her. The honey blonde knew of her profession but what she had to accomplish to get out of that life, she had no idea. Jane never told her and she knew better than to ask.

Maura had no regrets. She knew her wife didn't either.

The man threw the rag on the ground and grabbed her by the hair, ignoring her gasp of fear. Iosef no longer felt empowered by it. He was just angry. Angry at the messy situation he had gotten himself into. He let her hair go and pulled out a knife. He did the only thing he could think of and cut the bound ankles and motioned to Kirill, "Get the car. Tell Gregori and Victor we are leaving for the Continental in 15 minutes." He put his shirt and jacket back on, preparing to leave.

* * *

It's going to get pretty violent in the next chapter…

Review me if you liked it. I love feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Plenty of violence and swearing ahead.

* * *

4:14pm

'Little Odessa' Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York

Viggo opened the safe in his office and pulled out an old book.

Searching the pages, he stopped at a long-forgotten number, picked up his cell phone and dialled.

Jane entered her garage with a large sledge hammer. Standing where her car used to be parked, she lifted the hammer up over head and brought it down with extreme force. Her muscles rippled in exertion, her dark curly hair fell around her face. The concrete in front of her cracked and pieces flew up around her.

She repeated the action until she had smashed apart enough of the floor to reveal her hidden dugout holding a huge case. She bent down and opened it, revealing weapons, gold coins, and a stack of passports.

Hauling what she needed out of the ground, she placed the case in the back seat of the Prius and turned to leave the garage but stopped when her landline rang. She hadn't heard that phone ring in over three years.

Walking over the rubble to the far wall of the garage, Jane picked up the phone on the work bench.

And waited.

"Hello Jane." Viggo somberly greeted. "I heard about your car and your wife… I'm sorry." He paused. "It uh, seems to be fate, or happenstance, or just bad fucking luck that caused our paths to have crossed once again…"

He paused again, hoping to get a response.

"Jane?" The Russian sounded a bit more desperate as his pitch got a little higher and his voice a little louder. "Let's not resort to our baser instincts. Let's handle this like civilized people and move on-" He pulled the phone away from his ear as the phone slammed on the other end and dropped it down on the table.

Having entered the room when the conversation just started, Viggo's right hand man, Gabriel Dean, asked his boss, "What did she say?"

"Enough." It was true.

Jane's silence and then hanging up, communicated everything he needed to know.

Understanding that tone, Dean shook his head. Things were about to get very busy for his team.

"Task your crew." Viggo commanded.

"How many?"

"How many do you have?"

* * *

4:35pm

Jane hung up the phone.

She knew she had about twenty minutes before they turned up at her house.

Walking back to the bedroom, she stripped off her sweaty, dust covered clothing and got into the shower. Once done, she opened her wardrobe and pulled out her rarely used but familiar attire. Her favorite black suit, black boots, and a black shirt.

She couldn't help but reminisce about how she had made the change from wearing white to black when on a job.

It was the night the assassin had turned up on the doctor's doorstep with busted ribs.

The night they shared their first kiss.

…

 _As Maura got up and walked away to retrieve some supplies, Jane sat astounded that the beautiful woman had just kissed her. Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when the blonde was kneeling before her once more with a medical kit and a large bandage._

 _She laid it all out on the coffee table and looked up at the assassin with so much care. "Do you want me to wrap your ribs or tend to your bleeding shoulder first?"_

 _Jane frowned and attempted to twist and see what the doctor was talking about. She hadn't realized she was injured there. Maura placed her hand on the brunette's uninjured shoulder to stop her from over exerting herself. "Don't move. You'll make your ribs hurt worse… Here, let me take your shirt off." She insisted._

 _At Jane's smirk and raised eyebrow, Maura laughed softly and shook her head. "You need to seriously consider wearing black if you're going to keep bleeding all over them."_

 _Reclining slightly to put her weight on the back of the couch, Jane rolled her shoulders to free herself of her stained shirt. In obvious pain from the strain to her ribs, Maura gently moved the assassin's hands out of the way to finish pushing the shirt down the muscular arms. The brunette was left in just a sports bra, pants, and boots. The doctor sought out the wet cloth from her supplies and leaned over to clean the cut._

 _Maura inspected it closely once the blood was washed away, her upper body leaning into the brunette's. "It should only need about 6 or 7 stitches. It isn't very deep." She went to reach back for her suture kit but two strong hands that placed themselves on her waist stopped her from moving. She turned back and looked into dark eyes._

 _Jane lost what little self-control she had left. Having the doctor so close, her soft scent driving her crazy. She allowed her hands to hold the doctor's hips. They slid further around her lower back, along purple silk, and Jane leaned in to kiss those soft lips again. The smaller woman didn't resist at all, she eagerly moved one hand up to the back of Jane's neck to pull her closer and the other tentatively held her injured arm. Their mouths moved tenderly together, gently parting and closing again several times. The smaller woman eventually pulled back and smiled contentedly at Jane. The assassin couldn't help but lean her forehead against the doctor's._

 _Maura placed her hand on the side of Jane's face and gave the brunette another delicate kiss to her lips. She then proceeded to retrieve her suture kit from the coffee table and went to work on a tattooed shoulder._

 _"_ _I promise I'll buy some black shirts to work in from now on." Jane joked but knew she would go out that week and purchase them._

 _"_ _I'd prefer it if you didn't need to." Maura replied seriously, wishing that she knew more about Jane and what she was involved in._

 _Neither spoke for the rest of the time but there was a level of intimacy in their interactions with one another from that moment. That intimacy strengthened as they got to know each other better and formed a deep bond that no one would be able to break._

 _…_

Snapping out of her memory. Jane heard them this time.

There was no way she was going to be taken by surprise by home intruders again. She tried to calculate how many from their footsteps on the gravel outside.

At least ten.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her former life flashed before her obsidian eyes. Maura always said they looked darker when she was upset. Not much else gave her emotions away. She ran her hands over her ponytail, straightened her suit jacket, and twirled her wedding band around her finger a few times. The ex-assassin picked up her gun from the dresser and stepped out into the hallway.

She fired her weapon straight ahead. The bullet tore through the man's mask and embedded into his skull. He dropped to the ground.

Jane blocked the oncoming attack to her right with her arm and brought her occupied left hand up and fired another shot into a stomach and then up to his face. The blood spatter from the exit would covered her wife's favorite painting hanging on their wall and some of her cheek.

Jane half turned and released two more bullets into two more heads.

Four men in 4 seconds.

Moving effortlessly into the living room, she rolled to the ground when a bullet tore past her head. The brunette recovered quickly and fired at the suit covered leg. The man fell in agony but Jane shot again and his brains were across her living room floor before he hit the ground.

She heard another person enter near the kitchen, moving forward, she hid beside the refrigerator and fired as soon as she saw the shadow, she stepped out and shot the man front on, in the face.

The tall woman stealthily maneuvered across her kitchen towards the back of the room. She leaned against a wall to reload her weapon.

She saw the tip of a weapon come around the corner. The ex-assassin brought her arms down on the front of the machine gun and then forcefully rammed her elbow into the man's face. She felt his nose break. He made a grab for her gun but she used his falling momentum to pull and swing him across the front of her. She lifted her knee up and connected with his ribs, then threw him over her right shoulder, and added to her head shots.

Jane looked up at the large glass window that ran the length of the kitchen and saw the reflection of more men. She spun suddenly and caught them off guard. She ran at the first one, shooting him in the chest and jumping to wrap her legs and free arm around him as he fell, aiming at the other man's head across the room, she shot as she was bringing the other man to the ground. Without looking, she pointed down and finished the first off.

Getting up swiftly she shot the next man who just entered the room but another stayed behind the wall closest to her. She leaned against it waiting. She didn't have to wait long. The masked man shot through the wall guessing where her head was but Jane ducked and, guided by the holes intended for her head, she shot twice below them and hit her target behind the wall. He fell to the ground and received the same treatment to the head that the others had gotten.

The next attacker came at her too fast to shoot. She grabbed his weapon and swung it away from her body. Clenching her teeth she head butted him and while still wrestling, another attacker approached from her left. She used her current aggressor's weapon, raising it between them and to the side of their bodies, shot the oncoming man and then twisted her hand so that the gun dropped to the ground. She used sheer force to throw him off her and onto the kitchen bench. Jane hit him twice in the chest, and looked to the ground for her gun. As she bent to pick it up, another man came across the room toward her. She kicked her weapon forward and ran at him sideways, engaging in hand-to-hand combat, disarming him and throwing him against the opposite kitchen counter. The man on the bench kicked out at her, Jane blocked the hits, spun him so that his head was hanging over the edge, and brought her fists down on his face. His neck snapped and his head hung lifelessly from the bench.

The disarmed man pulled a long knife from the chopping block and charged at her. Focused on the knife, she let him hit her in the face with his empty hand and blocked when he swung the blade at her. She used his momentum to drag them into the entryway of the house, exchanging punches and elbows to various parts of the body, she moved behind him and threw her arms around his front. He knew he was fucked. In the process she had managed to grab the handle of the weapon and turn it inwards. Pulling back hard, she impaled him with their kitchen knife, then grabbed his head and twisted.

Bending over, slightly winded, Jane had barely caught her breath when the front doorbell rang. She looked up and saw the red and blue lights outside flashing through the frosted glass panels on either side of the front door.

Jane stood up and retrieved her gun from the kitchen floor. With mild blood spattering and grazes on her face from being punched, the ex-assassin stood up hiding her gun from sight, and walked forward to open the door.

Barry Frost stood on the other side.

"Afrernoon, Jane." The young African American police officer greeted.

Still breathing a bit heavier than normal from the exertion of killing fourteen men within 10 minutes, she exhaled out, "Afternoon Barry… Noise complaint?"

Barry nodded and confirmed, "Noise complaint." He looked past her and saw the man in the hallway, blood covering his chest, his head at an odd angle. He took his patrol hat off. "You uh, working again?"

"No, just sorting some stuff out." Jane responded.

"Oh, well… I'll leave you be then." Barry turned to leave. "See ya, Jay."

"See ya, Barry." The tall woman closed the door and pulled out her cell phone. Jane punched in a number she knew by heart. "This is Rizzoli." She frowned at the response. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, that's right. I'd like to make a dinner reservation for fourteen." She hung up and retrieved fourteen coins out of her bag.

At the sound of a knock, Jane opened the front door to her brother. She gave a small grin.

"Janie!" He opened his arms out and she let him embrace her. Pulling back he motioned his crew inside, carrying supplies to start 'cleaning up'.

"Frankie." She greeted, nodding at her younger brother

"You look good, Jane." He admired his sister. "And here I feared you'd left all this behind." He smirked and then his face dropped at the implications of her starting up again. "Where's Maura?!" He really liked his sister-in-law.

Clenching her jaw, she looked into the eyes so much like her own. "Iosef Tarasov took her." She informed him.

"Fuck Janie. Ok. Let me know if you need me."

"I will. Bye Frankie. Lock up for me." Jane handed him the fourteen coins and headed to the garage once again, cramming herself into the little silver Prius.

Her destination: The Continental Hotel, New York.

* * *

4:52pm

Upper Manhattan, New York

Vince Korsak had just finished making his late afternoon juice when the door buzzed to his apartment signaling that he had a visitor.

He didn't show the surprise he felt when he opened his door to reveal Viggo Tarasov. He invited him inside and poured him a drink of his freshly made juice.

"Thank you." Viggo accepted the drink, sniffing it before taking a sip.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Vince asked, pouring himself some juice.

"I have a job for you." The Russian explained.

"And I've got a phone." Vince answered, intrigued by the break in protocol for contracting.

"I want to offer this to you face-to-face seeing as how you might find it personal." Viggo paused for a moment and asked, "Would you kill Jane Rizzoli for two million dollars?"

Vince kept his face neutral and took a sip of his drink.

The crime boss continued, "After all, you were close."

"Is the contract exclusive?" Vince questioned.

"No, it's open. It's on a time limit. It has to be handled quickly."

Taking a deep breath, Vince gave a small grin. "Consider it done."

"Thank you, Vince." Viggo stood up to leave. "I knew I could trust you… Thanks for the drink." He let himself out the front door.

Vince wandered over to the window and watched the Tarasov boss and his bodyguards climb back into their black SUV. He finished his drink and opened his safe to fetch his sniper rifle.

* * *

9:14pm

Jane pulled up outside the place that made all of this seem suddenly more real. Stepping out of the vehicle, she opened the trunk and retrieved her black case and an over shoulder bag. She tossed the keys to the valet who stood in shock at who had just pulled up.

Jane walked up to the concierge counter and stood behind a leggy blonde in a skirt suit and heels. The woman turned around and recognized Jane. She lifted an eyebrow and gave a seductive smile. "Never thought I'd see that gorgeous face again." She winked and walked across the foyer to enter the elevator that would take her to her room's floor.

The evening concierge, Anna, didn't recognize Jane and greeted her like every other customer. "Good evening. One?" The young woman asked. Jane nodded and handed her a gold coin. "Room 405." She slid the swipe card across the desk.

"Thanks… I'm looking for Iosef Tarasov." Anna didn't answer Jane's question but instead picked up a business card and handed it to her.

It was blank except for a time. 9:30pm.

Anna reminded Jane, "No business on Continental premises, please ma'am."

"Thanks." Jane nodded in agreement and walked across to the elevators.

Once she got to her room, she placed her briefcase and bag on the bed. She pulled out her two favorite guns and placed them in their holders at her back and put several coins in her jacket pocket.

Jane made her way to the bottom basement of the hotel and placed a coin in the slot on the door. A section at the top of the door slid open and an armed bouncer looked through the grate at her. He slid it back and opened the door to the underground club. The ex-assassin stepped into the dim room with colors lighting up different sections. She walked past the bar and several tables. There were many familiar faces and many unfamiliar, new faces. She spotted Miranda Perkins who had also seen her enter and had motioned for the brunette to join her. Jane kept moving and stopped at a table in the corner of the room. An older gentleman sat there reading a book.

"Hello Winston."

Looking up from his reading, the older man happily looked upon the face of one of his favorite people. One whom he didn't think he would ever see again. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli." The Englishman's smile was large.

He noticed a few scratches on her face. "Now as I recall, aren't you the one tasked to dole out the beatings not receive them?"

"I'm rusty I guess." Was Jane's only reply. She sat opposite him at his invitation.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." Winston knew what a huge deal it was that this woman was sitting before him again but the owner of the Continental had no idea what that was.

"Iosef Tarasov." Was all Jane said.

"What about him?"

"I'd like to talk with him." The brunette stated.

"A talk… You say?" Winston questioned. He sipped his martini and then leaned forward. "I'm familiar with the partners, Jane. I want to ask you this… Have you returned to the fold?"

"Just visiting."

"Have you thought this through? I mean chewed down to the bone? You got out once... You dip so much as a pinky back into this pond, you might find something reaches out and drags you back into its depths." Winston was very concerned. It was evident on his face.

Jane ignored it and replied coldly, "Where do I find him?"

Sighing heavily, Winston answered, "He's checked in here but you'll find him at the Red Circle tonight. It's just across one block from here. Be careful Jane. His father owns that nightclub."

The ex-assassin stood up and straightened her jacket. "Thanks."

Before she could leave, Winston had to ask, "Why Iosef, Jane? Surely you know this is going to unleash hell?"

She looked at him with determined eyes. He knew that look. It was one that was completely focused, committed to the task at hand. "He has my wife." With that statement she left.

Now he understood.

Winston took another drink and then picked up his cell phone. He called his head of security to increase their staff for the evening. He needed to prepare for the worst. He knew what Jane was capable of.

* * *

9:35pm

"She's at the Continental." The feminine voice on the other end of the line confirmed his fear.

"Fuck!" Viggo exclaimed. He wasn't surprised. Not much Jane Rizzoli did surprised him, especially killing fourteen of his best men and then driving to New York to seek refuge at the one safe place for their kind. "Tell the others that if they break Continental rules, I'll double the bounty."

"Sure boss." Miranda hung up, optimistic that she would four million dollars richer tomorrow.

* * *

How was that?

Review me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. A bit longer than the previous ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

4:45pm

The Continental Hotel, New York

The afternoon concierge welcomed the group of five that had just entered. Kent recognized Isoef Tarasov and his thugs but he had no idea who the pretty blonde was that they had possessively circled themselves around. He was unable to get a good look at her but she must have been important for them to be shielding her so carefully.

"Good afternoon, Mr Tarasov. 603?"

"Yes." Iosef hated being called 'Mr Tarasov'. He took the swipe card and handed over five gold coins. He motioned to his entourage to move towards the lifts with Maura in the center of them. He followed from behind and sighed in relief once they entered their suite. "Get the chair, Victor" he instructed. "Tie her back up."

"No!" Maura cried out as Gregori and Kirill grabbed at her arms, stripped her jacket off, and forced her to sit back into the chair that Victor had retrieved. Her heels had fallen from her feet but they didn't tape her legs at all this time. They forced her forearms to lay parallel on the arms of the chair and taped her down by her wrists.

She looked up angrily at them. The defiance on her face amused Iosef.

He sat on the end of the bed facing the honey blonde, looking at her curiously. "You don't really strike me as the wife of an assassin."

"I'm not." Maura retorted.

The Russian mobster's eyebrows rose in amusement. "So, you're not Jane Rizzoli's wife?" He gave her no room to answer. "You're just a piece of ass to her then?" He questioned, taunting her. He knew what she meant in her denial.

"My wife is not an assassin." Maura really didn't want to play his game but she couldn't help but defend her love. She had certainly developed a stronger sense of justice after knowing Jane for the last four years. And she absolutely knew in her heart that her wife was no longer an assassin.

Iosef laughed at her. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!" He mocked her.

She remembered when she first found out about Jane's career and how it didn't matter to her because it just didn't equate with who she knew Jane to really be.

…

 _It had been four weeks since Maura had wrapped up Jane's ribs, stitched her shoulder, and…_

 _and they had kissed – three times. It was an agonizing four weeks of not hearing from Jane. The assassin had departed from her house in the early part of the morning, only 4 hours after she had shown up. They had shared a tender kiss on her front porch without a promise of seeing each other again but Maura knew that Jane would reach out to her soon enough._

 _And she did._

 _The doctor was on the last hour leg of her 12 hour shift and had just finished in the operating room, performing a standard appendectomy on a little girl that had come in about 2 hours prior. Dressed in her scrubs and scrub cap, she entered her office with every intent of changing into her very comfortable and flattering new navy blue, wraparound, Givenchy dress. So focused on changing, she completely missed the woman relaxing on the lounge in her office. She had closed and locked the door, pulled off her scrub cap, and was just lifting her scrub top over her head, about to drop the garment onto her desk when she caught sight of a black booted foot._

 _"_ _Jesus!" In reaction, she had brought her top up to cover her lacy covered chest. "Jane!" She exclaimed as she registered that the intruder was not quite unwelcome but definitely unexpected._

 _Jane burst out laughing._

 _It was the first time Maura had ever seen or heard her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound. It made her laugh in return. Forgetting her modesty for a moment, she let her hand drop with her scrub top in it and pointed her finger at Jane. "You scared me!"_

 _"_ _Oh, Maura! Your face!" She was still chuckling as she stood up and stepped in close to the honey blonde. "Hi." She greeted and placed her hands on partially bare hips and looked down into hazel eyes. Well, she tried really hard to stay locked on the doctor's eyes but they strayed lower and she bit her bottom lip._

 _The doctor dropped the top completely and wrapped her arms around the back of the tall woman's neck. "My eyes are up here, Jane." She said jokingly and tilted her head up so their lips could meet._

 _Jane wrapped her arms more fully around the petite frame and let her hands wander down to a gorgeous ass, even if it was covered in surgical pants._

 _Maura pulled back without letting go, "Mmmm, I see you took my advice." She kept hold of the back of Jane's neck with one hand while the other traced the collar of the suit jacket down to the buttons of an expensive black button down shirt._

 _"_ _You like?"_

 _"_ _Yes, very much."_

 _They came together for another kiss that deepened, their mouths opened and their tongues began a gentle battle. Both moaned simultaneously at the feeling. Maura's hands moved to take Jane's jacket off and the assassin allowed it. The doctor already knew what she carried underneath. Gentle hands relieved her of the holders with their weapons inside. Everything was placed carefully on the arm of the lounge. Maura began to undo the buttons of Jane's shirt and the brunette reached to the front of the honey blonde and undid the drawstring of her scrub pants. As the pants dropped to the floor, black lacy boyshorts were revealed. They matched her black, lacy bra._

 _Maura kicked her running shoes off and shoved her pants to the side with her foot. Jane's shirt landed right next to them, followed by her pants and boots._

 _Maura walked Jane back two steps until the tall woman's calves made contact with the couch. She sat and pulled the doctor down to straddle her lap. The two pressed themselves tightly together and made out like teenagers without any control over their hormones. Jane's hands were everywhere. She couldn't get enough of the smaller woman. She ran them up the blonde's back, down to her ass and then up her sides. Her long fingers wandered across the swells of what she had deemed, perfect breasts, and then she filled her hands with them. She had never been this gentle with a lover before, nor had she ever been so turned on. It was overwhelming her._

 _When Maura moaned her name she snapped out of her lust-filled haze and realized this was not how she wanted to do this._

 _She couldn't do this._

 _"_ _Mmm, Maura…" Another kiss. "Maur, wait." She pulled back, panting, in disbelief that she was stopping herself but she had really come to care for this woman very deeply. Jane looked up into darkened hazel eyes, "God, you're beautiful." They kissed again but Jane didn't allow it to be anything more than a soft, light exchange. "Wait. I can't-" She stopped at the confused frown on the gorgeous blonde's face. "I- I want you… I mean I_ really _want you, Maur." She huffed and let her head fall to an ample chest, forehead first. She kept her hands running gently over soft hips. "I want you so much but I just- I can't do this." She looked up, devastated at the disappointment she saw there and devastated that for the first time in her adult life, she couldn't have what she wanted._

 _Without moving away. Without any judgement. With a whole lot of care, Maura responded. "I don't understand. Help me to understand." She stroked the side of the brunette's face, knowing what she saw there. "Why not, sweetheart?" She said it with such affection, it moved the assassin to feel something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in so long._

 _Regret._

 _A tear escaped and caused Maura to become even more concerned. "Jay? What is it? Please… You can tell me anything._

 _Haven't I already proven to you how much I care, how much I-" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. She pulled the brunette in for another kiss, this one slightly more desperate._

 _Still holding Maura close, Jane shared honestly with the doctor. "Maur, I know you care… God, you wouldn't have helped me all of those times if you didn't. I- I need you to know that I-" She paused, unsure of whether she should continue, but did anyway, "I care too… so much." She whispered the last part as if somehow she was betraying herself if she said it too loudly. "It's because I care that I can't be with you right now."_

 _It was the most Maura had ever heard Jane say at once. She understood the significance of what the assassin was sharing with her. Carefully, she climbed off the brunette's lap. She looked down at the tall woman, in only her underwear, head hanging in shame._

 _She took in the tattoos, the scars, the fresh cuts here and there, more bruises, and her muscular physique. She looked next to her at the guns._

 _Maura Isles, completely out of character, for the first time in her life, made a guess, "It's because of your job isn't it?" Considering the brunette's expression, she knew she had guessed correctly. That was confirmed when she watched the dark head nod almost imperceptibly._

 _"_ _Yeah." Jane confirmed. Dark eyes looked back up into hers. "I want to tell you but I'm afraid, Maura." The brunette genuinely looked somewhat fearful._

 _The doctor, moved with compassion, knelt on the ground between Jane's legs and made herself eye level with the brunette. She placed her hands on strong thighs. "What are you afraid of, darling?"_

 _God, the things the doctor said. The way she said them. Jane was convinced there wasn't a more kind-hearted, more precious person on the earth than her. It made her tear up again._

 _"_ _Oh, Jane." The blonde pulled Jane into another hug. "Are you in danger?" She asked full of concern._

 _The assassin composed herself again and swiped at her eyes. "No, but you will be if we start something." Seeing confusion on the beautiful face, Jane decided to just trust. "I'll tell you everything but let's get dressed and grab a coffee?"_

 _Nodding her head in agreement, Maura allowed Jane to help her up off the floor. After one more clingy embrace from the tall woman, she let go and they quickly put their clothes on._

 _Maura slipped her beige heels on and reached for her bag on the desk. She caught Jane admiring her fully clothed body and bit her lip, contemplating whether to make a lighthearted comment or not in this tense moment. The tall woman had yet to put her jacket on and conceal her weapons again._

 _She proceeded with caution, "You know, you can't look at me like that if you're going to insist we can't be together right now." She said it with a smile to take the sting out of the implication in her sentence. To soften the blow even further, she reached for the brunette's hand and held it for a moment. She let go again and picked up the dark suit jacket and handed it to Jane. "C'mon, put your jacket on so we can go somewhere and talk."_

 _They got into Maura's car and Jane directed her to stop at a brownstone in the Back Bay area. Her apartment. In her 12 years of owning the place, she had never had anyone there besides immediate family._

 _She led the doctor up the stairs and unlocked the door to her two bedroom, Spartan-like living space. "Have a seat. What can I get you? Coffee? Tea? Beer?" She asked as she opened her fridge._

 _Maura sat on the couch and turned around to face the open kitchen. "I'd love a tea."_

 _Jane put the kettle on and made them both a drink. When she sat next to Maura, she was completely at a loss on how to proceed. She admitted as much to the doctor. "I don't really know what to say." She put her coffee cup down and turned to face the blonde._

 _"_ _Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Maura stated calmly. She took a sip of her tea and placed it down on the coffee table. She reached for the brunette's hands, frowning at the scars that littered them. She ran her thumbs soothingly back and forth. The motion helped to relax Jane._

 _The brunette ran a hand through her curls and then placed it back into Maura's warm hold. She looked straight into the hazel eyes and spoke frankly. "I'm an assassin." She waited for a reaction. And there it was…_

 _Surprise showed on Maura's face but she never let go. She didn't pull away._

 _"_ _You kill people for a living?" Was the only clarifying question that came from the smaller woman._

 _Jane let go of the soft hands and stood up. She began pacing. It was out now. There would be no taking back what she had told the doctor. "Yeah… I mean, fuck, I-" She frustratingly ran a hand through her hair, at a complete loss until Maura stood and walked over to her. The blonde woman reached for her hands again._

 _"_ _Hey, it's ok…" She paused, reconsidering her word choice. "I mean, it's not ok that you kill people but I care about you and I can't ignore that. I can't quite reconcile your profession to your personality. You're so warm and funny. I wouldn't have guessed that at all… You're not- You don't come across as a cold-blooded killer." Maura was extremely bothered by the revelation but she also knew that there was something about Jane that made her want to dig deeper and find out who she really was. She didn't know her story, how she came to be in this job. None of that mattered because she also didn't want to be without her._

 _It was an emotional rollercoaster that Maura embarked on and concluded only one thing at the end of the conversation. "I still want you, Jane."_

 _The assassin looked up sharply at the sincere face. Now she was shocked and completely confused. "Really?" Maura hadn't let go of her hands and stood there with an open expression the whole time, Jane knew the answer to her question. Knowing her deepest, darkest secret, Maura Isles still wanted her._

 _"_ _Yes, really."_

 _…_

"My wife is not an assassin." She repeated disdainfully.

"That's interesting. Maybe you should tell _her_ that because fourteen of my father's men just lost their lives to her gun." Victor and Gregori looked in surprise at each other. They hadn't been filled in on the situation yet.

The doctor couldn't keep the look of horror from her face. As soon as she realized she'd reacted, she masked it with a look of anger. It wasn't overly expressive but Iosef caught it and the attempted cover up.

"You didn't think she would kill again, did you?" The sadistic young man was more perceptive than she gave him credit for but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of getting any more from her. She kept her mouth tightly shut and turned to look sideways out the window.

The blonde man laughed at her actions. He knew he had gotten to her. He shouldn't have pushed too hard yet though. He wanted to know more about this Jane Rizzoli who even his father was afraid of.

"Well obviously she will kill for _you_ … wouldn't she?!" He thought about his next question. "She already has. Are you ok with blood on your hands?"

He got no answer.

"I asked you a fucking question." He growled.

Maura's heart thudded in her chest. She was afraid of this man. He was unhinged and unpredictable. She took a slow, deep breath in through her nose and maintained her outward composure. It was what Jane would do.

"Would she kill in front of you?" Iosef wanted to know how to use Maura to his advantage. "No, I don't think she would, would she?!" He was getting angrier. He stood up and leaned over her. He grabbed her already bruised face from the last time he had handled it that morning. "I need you to FUCKING ANSWER ME!" He yelled and slapped her hard, re-splitting her lip. The blood dribbled down her chin and she tried not to cry.

"Iosef." Kirill gave a calm warning. He remembered very clearly what Viggo had said that afternoon.

The Russian turned around with his back to her. He was breathing heavily.

"I will ask you one more time… Do you think your fucking wife would kill someone in front of you?" His voice was icy.

After ten seconds of silence he spun suddenly and punched Maura on her left side. She cried out and curled her legs up into herself for protection. The petite woman began to weep silently.

Kirill reacted immediately, pulling at Iosef's shoulder and whispering fiercely into his ear. "Are you fucking mad? Don't you remember what your father said?! If Jane Rizzoli really is who he says she is, do you really want to do this?"

The blonde man shook his head. He really didn't want to make this situation worse but he already believed Jane was coming for him. His arrogance led him to believe that she wouldn't be that hard to beat. The evidence of the death of the best that his father's right-hand-man had to offer countered that arrogance.

Kirill proceeded to pat Iosef on the shoulder and move away slightly. "Take a walk, ok boss? Cool off." He watched his boss nod and leave the room. He turned to the questioning eyes of Gregori and Victor. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He asked them. Neither had ever seen anyone calm the Russian mobster down. When he snapped like that, it usually ended with them dumping a body somewhere.

"What the fuck just happened?" Victor spoke up for both of them.

"This woman." Kirill pointed at Maura, "Is the wife of an ex-assassin."

They both looked at him, shocked at the information. They were confused though. "I don't get what the fucking problem is?" Victor spoke again.

"Jane Rizzoli just killed fourteen of Dean's best men." Their shocked looks were back. Kirill continued,"When we were at the house, Viggo was afraid. He is scared of Jane. He really flipped the fuck out when he walked in on Iosef about to fuck her wife. He was scared enough that he hit Iosef and made him stop and bring her here."

They understood now. Viggo Tarasov wasn't known to be a fearful man; he instilled fear in others.

If he was afraid of Jane Rizzoli, then they probably should be too.

Iosef wandered into the lobby, frustrated. An older gentleman approached him, observing his behavior.

"Good evening, Mr Tarasov." Winston greeted his guest.

"My father is Mr Tarasov, Winston." The young man had still not calmed down and didn't pay much respect to the owner of the hotel that allowed him to stay safe and conduct his business in New York.

"Of course, Iosef. I apologize. Your father sent a message for you. He has organized a gathering at Red Circle this evening. He advises you to be there by 9pm." Without giving him any time to respond, Winston continued on towards the front desk to greet other guests.

Iosef frowned. He knew it wasn't an option. He was being commanded by his father to attend. He also knew he couldn't take the blonde. She was too beaten up.

The Russian made his way back upstairs and into their suite and informed Gregori and Kirill that they were going to Red Circle for a few hours. "Victor, you need to stay here and babysit this bitch."

The trio headed out, leaving The Continental at 9:03pm, just missing Jane arrive by eleven minutes.

* * *

9:48pm

Red Circle, New York City

Jane accessed the nightclub from the back of the building and entered the male dressing room. She had recognized one of the thugs that had been with Iosef in her home that afternoon. He entered the dressing room with another man.

She advanced behind the unfamiliar man in a terry cloth robe and brought her knife up, stabbing him in the side of the neck, killing him instantly. The man at the sink saw his fellow nightclub patron slide to the floor, leaving a crimson smudge on the wall. He turned around but before he knew what was happening, he received a fist to the face.

"Where is Iosef?" Jane asked in Russian.

Gregori, mouth bleeding, responded in English, "Fuck you motherfucker" and swung a fist at the brunette. She easily stepped out of the way and brought her knee up hard to connect with his testicles. He dropped and grabbed at his privates, trying to alleviate the pain.

He slowly dropped to the floor but before he got there, Jane grabbed him by the collar of his robe and spun him, pulling his back to her front. She turned the tap on hard and grabbed a towel. He cried out in pain as she swiftly wrapped his neck in the towel and began to choke him.

"Where's Iosef?" This time she asked in English.

"Bath house, downstairs." He rasped, fearing for his life.

Jane let go of the towel and growled at him in Russian, "You stole my car." She grabbed his head and slammed it against the porcelain and allowed the force to bounce him back up to face her. "You kidnapped my WIFE!" She yelled in his scared, dazed face then slammed his head back down into the rapidly rising water. She held her arms over his neck as he struggled for breath.

"Fuck you." He gargled out before she snapped his neck and let him drop to the floor.

Jane grabbed his phone off the wet counter and left the changeroom.

When she entered the dimly lit bath house, she stayed at the top of the stairs, out of sight to look for Iosef.

There he was. Three skimpily clad women were in the pool with him, but no Maura. She descended the stairs.

Sitting inside the club's security room, a man sat with number of surveillance screens in front of him. Two men entered and spoke to him in Russian.

"Any sign of Jane Rizzoli?"

"No, none." The seated man answered.

The head of security, who had just entered, spoke into his two-way radio. "Level 2, give me your status." He received a positive response.

"Basement. All clear?" Was asked next. The receiver responded affirmative, not noticing that on the other side of the wall where he stood, Jane had just slit the throats of two men. As he turned the corner, Jane met him with a hand clamped over his mouth and a forceful stab to the stomach, a punch to the face, and then her knife up through the bottom of his chin. She looked into his eyes as the life left them and he slid to the floor.

She pulled her blade out and moved closer to where Iosef was, watching through the towel rack in the middle of the room. She looked around the room and realized, slightly too late, the guard entering from behind her. He moved to pull out his gun but she stopped him and threw her blade towards his head. The man caught her arm with both of his hands and kneed towards her body. Jane avoided the knee by stepping back and countering his knee with a kick. He succeeded in pulling his gun but the assassin side stepped and knocked it out of his hand with a blow to the top of his arm. As she swung a big right hook, he ducked and grabbed her around the middle, crashing into the towel rack, drawing screams and yells from others nearby.

Back in the security room, the head of security watched the commotion on the basement screen and yelled into his radio, "She's here!" He got his gun ready and left the room.

Jane battled in hand-to-hand combat with the man that tackled her. She really was rusty. He shouldn't have got the drop on her like that. She needed to focus. She tackled him and got him face down on the concrete, with her knee in his back, just as three more guards approached her.

Iosef, attracted to the commotion, watched the tall, suited brunette pull her gun out and shoot the three men in the head. He stood in the pool, unable to look away at the ease in which she killed. He froze and his eyes widened as her head turned and she looked directly at him.

He didn't care what her wife said, those eyes were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. She pointed her gun at him and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He was completely shocked when she lowered it and put a bullet into the back of the man she had on the ground. She stepped over the body and aimed at Iosef again except a huge, muscular man stepped out of the Jacuzzi to her right and attempted to subdue her. She pulled her knife out and stabbed him in front of his left shoulder, and shot him three times in the torso, then as he was falling back, she placed a bullet into his forehead.

She glanced around, desperate to keep her sights on Iosef. She shot at him, aiming for his legs. Jane missed the running coward, not willing to shoot the innocent woman he had placed between himself and the assassin. Once he got to the solid brick wall, he let go of the woman and ran behind the paneled glass. Jane shot at it, smashing every panel, but he got to the stairs and ran up them. Following but taking fire from behind, she ducked behind a table and shot at her attacker. Two more dead, she turned and shot at the guard coming down the stairs, he dropped like the rest of them.

Jane took the stairs two at a time to chase Iosef into the room with a huge dancefloor. The blonde Russian, wrapped only in a towel, frantically pushed his way through the crowd of moving bodies. He grabbed at people, pointing towards a calm and confident Jane. She terrified him. She walked towards him, seemingly at half his pace but he couldn't get away. He finally found two guards and sent them toward her.

As they reached the tall woman, she grabbed the first and fired into his chest twice, then grabbed the next man and brought him in close to do the same. She ignored the screaming around her, fired a shot to each of their heads , and stepped over the bodies.

Jane was half of the room away now. She watched Iosef scamper up the stairs.

The head of security was still yelling into his radio, "Rizzoli's here, she's in the building!"

She had made it up the stairs and into the next room she had seen the Russian mobster disappear into.

Iosef made it to the far end of the room and crashed into Kirill. He grabbed at him, franticly. "She's here! She's here! She's fucking there! She's coming." He kept running past several guards and Kirill followed Iosef to protect him. Jane had just entered.

Three thugs approached her. She was full of fury. She grabbed the first by the shirt and shot him twice in the chest. The second straight in the face. The third, a shot to the stomach and then the forehead. She charged through the crowd and another man was dumb enough to take her on. She blocked his hit, flipped him easily by his wrist and shot him in the head. Another seven approached, seven more dead.

She got through the room and stepped onto a balcony around the outside of another dance floor. Three guards came at her near the bar. The first aimed his gun at her, she stepped forward and brought her arm up and snapped his like a twig, she shot upwards under his chin. The next two were another two easy shots.

She killed another six men before she spotted him.

Jane looked up. There was Iosef, still trying to get away. The brunette sped up her pace. She wanted to catch this bastard and find out where her wife was.

So focused on making sure she didn't lose sight of Iosef, she didn't see the three men step out and shoot. She was thrown backwards by the force of the shots to her torso. From the ground she lifted her gun to shoot back, she hit two of them and pulled the trigger the third time but was out of ammo. She rolled sideways as the last man, Kirill, advanced on her. She tackled his arm and wrestled him to the ground. No match for him with her wounds, she did her best to block the hits and counterstrike. The brunette was able to hold him against a nearby bar table but he grabbed the champagne bottle sitting on it and smashed it against her arm. He plunged the remaining neck of the bottle into her leg. She groaned and fought being picked up but it was no use. Kirill lifted her and threw her off the balcony and onto the dancefloor.

Jane landed with a thud on her back. Winded, she pulled a gun from the back of her pants and fired up in a hopeless attempt to get him back but he was gone. She got up as quickly as she could and limped out of the exit with the many other hysterical people, wanting to get away from the danger.

The phone in her pocket started ringing. Caller ID showed Iosef. She pressed the green acceptance button.

"Gregori, where the fuck are you?!" Iosef's panic-stricken voice sounded on the other end. Jane could hear cars in the background. He had gotten away.

"Gregori is dead." Jane's cold voice responded. "Everything's got a price… Where is my wife?!" She knew he wouldn't answer and after a few seconds she threw the phone, smashing it to the ground.

* * *

10:42pm

Room 603, The Continental, New York

Iosef came barreling into the room, still wearing a towel and looking crazier than Victor had ever seen him. Kirill followed closely behind. Victor put his newspaper down and stood up, waiting for a third person to enter.

The commotion had woken Maura who lay slumped over in the chair. She winced at the pain in her ribs. As she raised her head, the doctor got a close up of Iosef's finger in her face. She flinched, expecting to be hit, but was surprised at the look of terror in his eyes.

He kept his finger pointed at her but backed up a step. "Your w- wife." He stuttered. "She's fucking crazy." He ignored the look of understanding that crossed the honey blonde's features. "You say she's not an assassin! What bullshit!" He moved away from her completely. Maura examined him as he paced like a caged lion. He was shaking.

"Where's Gregori?" Victor asked.

At Iosef's downcast look, Kirill answered somberly. "He's dead."

"WHAT?!" Victor yelled. Gregori had been one of his closest childhood friends. "What the fuck happened?!" He demanded.

Kirill just clicked his phone shut after receiving a message from the Red Circle's head of security. "She came in through the back door and just started killing. At least thirty confirmed dead…" He ignored their frightened faces. "We got her though." Kirill informed them.

Iosef turned and gave a hopeful look. "You didn't tell me that!" The blonde man exclaimed as he moved towards Kirill. "What do you mean, you got her?"

"I mean, we shot her in the chest. Twice." He smiled at Maura as the color drained from her face. "Then I threw her off the balcony."

"No." The honey blonde woman whimpered. Tears tracked down her cheeks at the thought of her wife being shot. The only hope she had was that Jane had actually remembered to put her bulletproof vest on. She knew she had one.

Iosef's next words made her feel optimistic.

"No fucking way, Kirill! I called Gregori's phone once you picked me up in the car and she had it. She told me he was dead!" Iosef couldn't believe that she would be taken out so easily. Not after what he just saw. "Did you finish her off?"

Kirill hesitated. It was enough of an answer for Iosef. "Fuck! We have to get out of here."

Maura watched the three men pack their things. They closed the curtains and left the bedside lamp on. The petite woman was afraid of what was coming next.

The mobster pointed his gun at her, "You're staying here." He told her simply. Then they left.

* * *

11pm

Room 405, The Continental, New York

Jane staggered into her room, slamming the door behind her. She slumped onto the bed, holding her bleeding leg. "Fuck!"

The brunette shrugged her jacket off and undid her shirt to reveal a Kevlar vest underneath. The vest had absorbed the bullets but it still hurt like hell. She peeled the vest away from her body and observed the mottled bruising on her torso.

She would be fine. It was her leg she was worried about. It hadn't stopped bleeding.

If only her wife was here to stitch her up like she had so many times before.

The ex-assassin walked over to the large windows and saw what she needed to see before she could relax. Situated on the roof of the building across from the Continental was Korsak. Sniper rifle at the ready to watch over her while she showered and mended herself. She lifted a hand to wave at her old friend and mentor. He waved back and positioned himself to keep vigil for the next hour.

Jane showered quickly and did her best to stop the bleeding from her leg. She rummaged through her bag for first aid supplies. Finding a small suture kit, she went through the procedure to fix her leg the best she could. Wrapping her poorly sewn leg in a bandage, she then put on a clean shirt and suit.

Her night was not over yet. Maura was still missing.

* * *

How are you all doing so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in updating.

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Violence, swearing, and sex (yes, finally) ahead.

* * *

11:33pm

Room 405, The Continental, New York

Jane sat on the end of the bed and closed her eyes. Her thigh throbbed painfully and she was tired.

And… She missed her wife.

In the whole 22 months of being married, the only time they were really apart for any length of time, was for Maura's once-a-week work commitment at Harvard Medical School.

They weren't attached at the hip or anything quite that extreme, they were just happy being around one another and did most things together. It didn't help that they lived in a small fishing town and all of their friends/neighbors lived much the same way.

Caught up in her thoughts, Jane failed to hear the soft click of the door. The ex-assassin certainly didn't miss the sound of a bullet through the glass of her window as it embedded itself in a pillow on her bed. She silently thanked Korsak for his vigil and the not-so-subtle alert.

Jane rolled off the bed and squatted close to the ground. She pulled at the bed sheet until it came loose. The ex-assassin got it free just as a gun pointed in her direction. Moving clear of the first shot, she wrapped the sheet around the wrist of the gunman and avoided another bullet. The brunette spun, keeping hold of the armed hand, until she had her attacker pressed against the wall.

Covering her surprise at the intruder, Jane hit the slim wrist against the wall, causing it to drop the gun and pushed the twisted sheet up against her unwelcome guest's throat. With one hand grabbing at the sheet cutting off her oxygen supply, Miranda Perkins wrapped a dexterous hand around the long neck in front of her and counter-squeezed.

Jane rasped out, "I didn't think Ms Perkins got out of bed for more than three?" She couldn't believe her ex-lover and associate was breaking Continental rules to try and kill her.

Voice strained, much like Jane's, the pretty bleached blonde responded in a smart-ass tone, "Viggo's giving me four to break hotel rules!"

Struggling against the almost as tall woman, Jane taunted back, "So cheap, Miranda." She suddenly pulled her arms around and wrapped the sheet all the way around Perkins' neck and spun so that she pulled the blonde's back to her back. Miranda held onto the sheet with both hands to try and keep herself from being choked to death. Jane flipped her straight over her shoulder, face down onto the floor. She shrugged her jacket off and then lifted her ex up by the front of her blouse.

Miranda knew that Jane could have easily just strangled her on the floor. "You were always a pussy." She lifted her arm up and brought it back down hard on Jane's, weakening her grip. She did it again using the full force of her elbow, causing the brunette's hold on her to break. Miranda spun Jane with one arm, using her own maneuver against her, and flipped her over her shoulder. The ex-assassin landed and flipped instantly, crouching on the ground, ready to react.

The room's phone rang.

Jane pulled herself from the floor and swung a left hook that was easily blocked. Her whole arm was tackled and the blonde grabbed onto her wounded leg, pressing her fingers into the gash that was there. The pain took her focus away and caused her movements to be manipulated. She was forced back onto the hotel room couch and Miranda straddled her.

Vince watched helplessly through his rifle's lens, unable to get a clear shot of the woman attacking Jane. He was shocked that she had taken a contract so cheaply with the risk of Winston's wrath if caught. He kept his aim at the wrestling duo and hoped that Jane provided him with an opening or got the situation under control herself.

Anna waited patiently as the phone to room 405 kept ringing.

Jane bucked her hips up and pushed the other woman off. Miranda took the opportunity to slide behind Jane and wrap her arms around her neck. The ex-assassin was too strong and fought her off. Before she lost her grip completely, Miranda pushed her legs off the wall and flipped them both to the ground, clinging to the muscular brunette's back.

She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and kept her arms pressed around her neck and asked, "Do you think we could consider this foreplay?"

Growling in anger, pissed at herself for not being able to handle one woman, Jane carried the other woman on her back and spun, smashing her into the glass shelving. The blonde kept her hold and pushed them towards the bed. Jane landed on it, face first, and received several knees to the ribs and thigh – her injured one. "Arrgggh." Groaning in pain, Jane became desperate. The ex-assassin rolled them across the bed, and flipped Miranda over her shoulder for the last time, slamming her down onto the table. She grabbed the sheet again, wrapping it completely around the blonde head and lifted her up into a fireman-style carry, and threw her through the bathroom window.

Jane picked up the incessantly ringing phone. "Yes?"

As she was trained, Anna spoke with calm confidence, "I apologize for calling you at this hour but we have received a number of grievances from your floor concerning the noise."

Jane noted that Perkins had pushed the bathroom door open and was crawling towards the hotel room door. She kept an eye on her and responded. "My apologies. I was dealing with an uninvited guest."

"Are you in need of a dinner reservation perhaps?" Anna asked using the code term for a clean up crew.

"Perhaps. I'll have to get back to you." She ended the call and limped out to the hallway, just outside her hotel door. Miranda hadn't gotten far but had left a few patches of blood in her wake.

"Noooo." The blonde panicked when she felt strong hands lift her and a gun pointed at her temple.

"Where's Iosef?" Jane asked calmly.

"Fuck you!" Miranda spat, blood spurting out from her bloodied mouth.

"Where's Viggo?" Jane tried again, feeling her temper rise.

"I'm not telling you shit." Was the defiant response.

"Do you really wanna die here, Perkins?" Miranda looked up at Jane and knew that it wasn't an empty threat. "Give me something." The ex-assassin whispered emotionlessly, ready to pull the trigger.

Breathing heavily, in and out a few times, Miranda gave in. "Little Russia… There's a church, on Blake Court."

"What about it?"

"It's a front. It's where Viggo keeps his private stash." The blonde revealed, remorsefully. She knew she was going to pay for it.

"I don't give a fuck about his private stash." Jane responded and dug the gun harder into the woman's head. She watched Miranda's facial expression change from almost relief to fear of being killed. She knew before her ex said anything that she had nothing more to reveal.

"I- I don't know anything else!"

Colder than Perkins had ever heard her, and she knew the old Jane, the ex-assassin informed her of her situation. "They have my wife. If you-"

It was the wrong thing to say to get any information from the blonde.

"I don't give a fuck about your FUCKING WIFE! Miranda was almost screaming.

Jane, fully aware of other patrons behind the closed doors, grabbed the woman and dragged her back into her hotel room. She slammed the door and resumed the same position with her gun at Miranda's temple. Her ex didn't seem to care anymore and she had no idea why. Not yet anyway. The following words from the blonde's mouth gave a much better clue.

"You're so fucking whipped. Was she worth it?! Huh Jane? Leaving this life, leaving _us_ behind?!" The woman was rambling, years of obvious pent up frustration spewing out of her mouth. "She was never going to be enough for you!"

Eyes opened wide, Jane took all of the information in and stepped away from her ex, keeping her gun trained on the incapacitated woman. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously. "Are you jealous?!"

"Fuck off, Jane." The blonde sounded defeated.

"Maura is the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought you of all people might understand that."

"We could have had that! We talked about it; leaving together. I understood better than anyone what you wanted! I definitely understood better than her!"

"You spoke about it with me _after_ you met her." Jane pointed out. "And Maura understood just fine."

Jane remembered the meeting well. It was an awkward situation but turned out to be one of the best nights of her life. It was also the catalyst for her leaving this world behind.

…

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _Hey yourself." Maura replied to the tall, suited brunette standing at her office door._

 _Without being invited to, Jane stepped in, placed her left hand on the doctor's hip, and closed the door with her other. The honey blonde didn't step back as Jane had anticipated. It caused their bodies to be flush against one another and Maura's hands reached up to tangle themselves in loose curls. Without waiting, the doctor pulled Jane's mouth down to meet hers. "I've missed you." She whispered against Jane's full lips and claimed them again._

 _It had been two weeks since their last rendezvous in the doctor's office._

 _Already regretting closing the door, the assassin pulled back and reached to remove Maura's hands from her neck, all the while receiving kisses in between words. "Mm, Maur- Maura." Another kiss. "Baby, you- you need to stop."_

 _"_ _Mmmm, I love it when you call me that." Maura, in full seductress mode, was out to play. Jane could barely resist the smaller woman like this but she had so far and she wasn't about to lose her composure yet. Not until she knew the doctor would be out of harm's way._

 _Jane knew that even seeing the doctor was risky but she couldn't help it. Detangling herself from the petite woman's arms, the assassin took a step back and held her arms out, begging. "Please?"_

 _Maura stood there in her gorgeous red silk shirt tucked into a high wasted black skirt and black strappy high heels and smirked. She knew she was attractive but what she knew even more was that Jane was not just attracted to her but completely distracted by her. She loved it. "Oh Jay, don't spoil my fun." She pouted and stepped forward, placing her hands on strong shoulders._

 _Maura understood their situation as much as her genius mind could allow her to, and that was quite a bit. Jane had explained it to her when they ended up at the assassin's apartment a month ago. After the emotional conversation, they had decided to take things slowly and had just cuddled for the rest of the night. Maura had to leave early for work and they had only seen each other once more two weeks ago. Things had gotten somewhat heated then too. Maura hated taking this slowly. Her mind understood the whole situation in theory... but the danger – she had no frame of reference for that. In other words, she had no idea about the reality of it all._

 _Smiling at the beautiful woman, Jane leaned in for a softer, more chaste kiss and took the doctor's soft hand. "Let's go and get dinner." She suggested. "Can you leave yet?"_

 _The request melted Maura. She gave Jane a big smile and nodded. Closing her office door and keeping hold of the assassin's hand, she was surprised when Jane let go abruptly and then she heard her speaking in a tone she hadn't heard the brunette use before._

 _"_ _Perkins." Jane's low, gravelly voice acknowledged a tall, beautiful, bleached blonde woman who was walking behind a nurse, holding her shoulder. Her voice was low and sounded somewhat apprehensive._

 _"_ _Rizzoli." Miranda greeted back flirtatiously. She looked curiously at her on-and-off lover, wondering why she had just stepped out from one of the doctor's offices. Her eyes widened when she saw the gorgeous smaller woman slightly behind the brunette. Miranda stopped in front of Jane, ignoring the nurse that kept walking._

 _Jane frowned, "What happened to you?" She asked emotionlessly, pointing at Miranda's shoulder._

 _"_ _Just a little misunderstanding. Quick relocation fix." She smirked, "You know how it is." She didn't give Jane any chance to respond as she stepped sideways to view the impeccable woman that her lover was obviously fucking. "Hi, I'm Miranda Perkins." She introduced herself confidently and sized the other woman up._

 _"_ _Oh, hello. I'm Doctor Maura Isles." The doctor's upbringing would never allow her to be rude to anyone no matter how much she was convinced she didn't like them. And she was convinced about this woman. She didn't like her at all. Especially the way she possessively placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and stepped close to her, whispering in her ear._

 _"_ _She's pretty, Jane." Was whispered just out of Maura's earshot. The tall blonde stepped back and ran her hand down and over the front of Jane's shirt buttons. "Will I see you tomorrow night?" She knew she wouldn't. She hadn't seen the brunette in anything except a professional capacity for months._

 _Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and responded to Miranda. "You know you wont." And walked off, almost pulling the doctor with her._

 _They got to her car before Maura said anything. She placed her hand on the assassin's thigh. "Jane?" She questioned softly. "Who was that?" As usual, her voice held no judgement or harshness. Just gentleness, care, and a bit of curiosity._

 _Jane put her hand on top of the honey blonde's. She had made the decision to never lie to this woman that she claimed to care so much about. "Her name is Miranda Perkins… She's an associate of mine."_

 _"_ _Oh." Realization dawned on Maura. "You mean, she is an assassin too?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _And you also have sex?"_

 _God, the woman was so perceptive._

 _"_ _Uh, we used to." Jane clarified. "I mean, not since you and I-"_

 _The doctor's face softened. "Really?"_

 _Jane turned in the driver's seat to completely face her precious passenger. She reached out for the delicate hands. "Maura, I haven't been the same since we met. You're everything I've dreamed about for so long. I- I don't know how to do this but I-" She let go one of the hands to rub at her face, flustered. "I want you, Maur."_

 _Maura leaned in to kiss the brunette and whispered breathlessly. "Take me home, Jane."_

 _There was no confusing that request. Maura wanted Jane to show her. To prove to her that she did indeed want her. Making her decision, the assassin turned the car towards the direction of Beacon Hill._

 _The couple entered the darkened home, hand-in-hand. After locking up, Maura led Jane upstairs to her bedroom._

 _They stood before one another in the large bedroom. Obsidian met hazel and their hands reached for each other. Jane's cupped the doctor's face and Maura's arms wrapped around a trim waist._

 _They clashed in a frenzied rush. A build up of weeks, no, months of sexual tension being freed._

 _They kissed passionately, barely giving the other enough space to breathe._

 _Jane's jacket hit the floor, followed by her weapons. Maura's shirt didn't make it, the buttons popping off, the brunette had no patience for undoing them right now. She reached for her prize – the perfectly rounded globes of flesh, encased in a black satin bra._

 _Jane's shirt didn't fare much better. Black heels, black boots, a black skirt, and black pants all joined each other in a pile on the floor._

 _Maura walked Jane backwards towards the bed. The tall woman let herself fall back and pulled the smaller woman on top of her. Underwear was hurriedly removed and they were left bare. They both groaned at the sensation of feeling their bodies meld into each other in a way they hadn't experienced before._

 _Jane rolled them over, settling her hips between Maura's legs, and holding herself up by one powerful arm next to the blonde's head. She moved her hips in rhythm with the smaller woman's, feeling her wetness coat her lower abdomen. It was such a rush. Jane's other hand wandered the expanse of the naked body underneath her and slipped into warm wetness. "Mmm baby, you feel incredible." She exclaimed at the feeling as she moved slowly in and out of her new lover. She looked into darkened hazel eyes and possessed the soft lips slightly parted below._

 _Maura's hands held onto a firm ass and roamed up a muscular back. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of being wrapped around Jane and by the long fingers inside of her. "Oh, Jane. I'm so close." She moaned, tilting her hips and pulling the fingers in more fully. She increased her pace and Jane matched it. "Yes, Jaaay... Mmmm… So good, darling." Was panted in her ear._

 _The assassin kissed across the doctor's jaw and down an elegant neck and back up to a waiting mouth. She lost herself completely in this incredible woman. The walls around her fingers tightened and nails ran up her back. "Ohhh fuck!" She murmured._

 _"_ _Jaaane…" Maura's low, breathless moan sounded as she came. Jane slowed her movements and begrudgingly slipped her fingers out. The doctor groaned with pleasure once more at the sensation._

 _Maura gave them all of a minute to recover before she had reversed their positions and was kissing her way down the long, lean body. She spread her lover's legs and used her talented tongue to bring Jane to a quick but powerful release. It was the sweetest, most significant experience the assassin had ever had._

 _The two women explored their new level of intimacy for another hour before blissfully falling asleep, wrapped around each other until Jane's phone sounded a few hours later._

 _She had a job._

 _The call allowed the substantiality of what she had just done seem so much more serious and the threat of her profession loomed darkly over her head._

 _It was the beginning of the end._

 _She called Viggo._

 _…_

"You didn't really want that, Miranda. You just wanted to control me."

"Control you?!" The bleach blonde laughed. "No one can control Jane Rizzoli."

"It's Rizzoli-Isles." The ex-assassin corrected. Without giving her ex a chance to respond, Jane pulled her arm back and knocked Miranda out with the butt of the gun to the side of her head. She left her on the floor of her room and put her jacket back on, ready to make a trip to Brighton Beach.

Perkins awoke with a start. Her head throbbed and her body ached. She realized she had only been out for about 10 minutes. She reached into her jacket pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Is it done?" The Russian voice on the other end questioned.

"No, she's on her way."

"On her way where?!" Viggo's voice rose with anger.

"To the church." Miranda informed, then hung up. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of the mobster's rage. She had a job to finish.

* * *

 **May 13**

1:05am

'Little Russia' (aka: 'Little Odessa'), Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York

Jane stood outside the Russian Orthodox church. It was a clever front. No one would be able to tell that it facilitated daily murders and money laundering for the Russian Mafia.

The brunette pulled out a few strong pain relief pills that she had picked up from an all night pharmacy on the way there. She took a few of them and entered the church. She was surprised to see several church patrons kneeling to pray at such an early hour of the morning. The ex-assassin walked down the middle aisle between the pews, carrying a large object under a black cloth.

The priest approached her as she got to the front altar, "My daughter, how might I help you-"

Bang, bang.

Jane pulled the AR15 from under the cloth and shot the 'priest' in the knee caps. The man to his right pulled a gun but barely got it out of his jacket when Jane shot him through the forehead. She turned as the other patrons, except for a few nuns, pulled guns out and began to fire at her.

With absolute focus and precision, she fired at each of them, killing them instantly with one body shot and then a head shot to finish off. This particular gun was one of her favorites. Once they were all dead, she trained the gun back on the cursing priest.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled at her. He switched to Russian, "Do you know who you're fucking with?!"

Jane approached him and lowered her weapon. She responded in Russian, "Yes, I do." She ignored his groans of pain as she pulled him to his feet and grabbed him by the back of his robe. The tall woman forced him forward. "Let's go to the vault."

Jane shot one of the guards just outside of the safe then threw the priest down the stairs as a shield. She shot the next man as he moved forward and descended the rest of the stairs.

The priest hobbled forward. Jane gave him a little shove towards the cell-like room and he collapsed to the floor, holding the bars with his hands. "Open it." She commanded and pointed the gun down at him.

"Do you think you can scare me into opening this gate?" The priest scowled up at her.

"Yes, I do. Open it." Jane responded coldly.

The robed man switched to English. "Viggo will kill me." He uttered in defeat.

The ex-assassin's attention turned to the second guard as he gained consciousness. She swung the end of her machine gun around and smashed him in the face then fired a shot into his body.

She turned back to the priest and took an intimidating step closer to him. "Uh huh." She confirmed. The look in her eyes told him that he would die by her bullet or Viggo's, either way he was fucked. If he gave her access, he had a chance to escape. He made the decision that would preserve his life a little longer. He reached up and punched in the code. The door unlocked.

The two crying women who were behind the bars processing the money were shooed out by Jane. "Ladies." She motioned for them to leave. They all but ran out of the cell, to their freedom.

Jane pulled everything out of the drawers and off shelves, and placed it all in the middle of the cell. She stepped just outside of its opening, next to the priest.

"Honestly, what are you going to do with all of that?" The priest questioned, looking at the money, coins, documents, hard drives, and every other imaginable and unimaginable thing it required to run an underground business. He thought that the tall brunette wanted to keep it all for herself.

"This." Was Jane's reply and she pulled a belt of flares and threw it on top of the pile and walked away. It lit up into flames and the priest crawled away as fast as he could, in a panic.

* * *

1:56am

Jane stood outside, overlooking the church. She watched the carpark as Viggo arrived, flanked by Victor, Gabriel, and his men.

She saw Viggo grab at his right hand man but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Ashes to ashes." Viggo calmly stated until he flipped out and spun around, poking a finger into Gabriel Dean's chest. "Can we recover from this?!"

"Viggo, you know what was in that vault, right?" Dean responded.

The Russian unconvincingly shrugged it off. "It was nothing."

He turned when the sound of a machine gun firing caught his attention. He looked just in time to see two men's heads project blood out the side as they dropped to the ground.

Jane weaved in and out of the parked cars and shot at the team guarding Viggo. They scattered and she picked them off one-by-one, ducking effortlessly behind vehicles to dodge oncoming bullets.

Several more men dropped to the ground as she moved closer to her target. Stopping behind a black car, she dropped her empty clips and reloaded. Confident that there were only a few more men to take out, she stepped out into a wider gap, between two large SUVs and shot three more men.

Wheels on gravel didn't register until it was too late. One of the guards had gotten into another SUV and drove up to her at a high speed. He rammed the SUV she was standing next to, knocking her flying to the ground.

Her head hit the asphalt hard.

Jane fought to get up but the blow to her head was dictating her sluggish movements. Everything was a blur.

Booted feet came into her focus and stopped just a hand-width away. She looked up and saw a smirking Viggo and three more men right before she blacked out.

* * *

Victor's hand squeezing her arm awoke Jane and she yelled in agony. Her right shoulder had been dislocated when the car hit her side.

Her vision was clear again but her right eye had blood caked onto the eyelash from where it had dribbled down from her eyebrow.

Pulling at her binds, she had little time to register that she was tied to a chair before a fist slammed into her stomach. Viggo's signature move.

Jane flexed her abdominal muscles and grunted in pain as he made contact. She controlled her breathing enough to avoid vomiting or giving an adverse reaction that would satisfy the Russian mob boss.

He shook his fist in pain. The punch seemed to have hurt him more than her.

"So." Viggo pulled a chair over to casually sit in front of Jane as though sitting down to chat with an old friend. "You got married huh? Settled down. How you managed that anyways?"

"No idea." Was Jane's breathy response. The hand on her shoulder maintained a tight hold. She clenched her jaw and looked at Viggo without emotion.

"Yeah, well. You have your wife and I have my son. And believe me, you had a far better deal." The impeccably dressed man laughed as he got up and stood next to Jane. He bent down to speak into her ear. "I'm not sure it has done you much good because… here you are."

"Here I am." The brunette confirmed.

He sat back down in front of her. "Yes, and the way you got out, lying to yourself that the past held no sway over the future but… this life follows you. Clings to you. Affecting everyone that comes close to you. We're cursed, you and I."

She just stared at him, appearing unfazed by his words.

The truth was, her heart was pounding and she was wracked with guilt over this life catching up to her and affecting her wife.

"On that, we agree." She stated.

Viggo leaned back, surprised. He looked up at Victor holding Jane's right shoulder. "Finally, common ground." He looked back at Jane, expecting the conversation to become a negotiation. "Ok?"

"Step aside." She asked in a low, uncompromising tone. "Give me your son." It wasn't really a question.

"Jane Rizzoli." Viggo let out a laugh and shaking his head in disbelief as he stood, his agitation beginning to show.

The older man tried a different tactic. He moved away from her and began to pace. "Your wife… She is very beautiful."

He noticed her jaw clench but she gave no outward expression.

The Russian mobster stood up and straightened his jacket. He wanted to taunt her, make her snap. He knew her weakness. "Iosef thinks so too." He smirked.

It took everything in him to maintain his composure with Jane's stare directed straight at him. Her eyes were full of hate. He hadn't forgotten who she was and what she was capable of, regardless of her subdued position.

She spoke calmly, coldly. "If anything happens to her. You. Will. Pay."

"I hardly think you are in any position to threaten me. Besides, I think you are a bit late." He taunted her. He knew she was about to lose her cool. He wasn't wrong.

Jane started with barely controlled rage until she lost control, "If your fucking son has TOUCHED MY WIFE, HE WILL DIE SLOWL- Arrgghh" She gasped as the two men either side of her encased her head in plastic. She kicked out in front of her, trying to suck in air. She couldn't breathe. The chair opposite her clattered sideways as her boot connected with it. Her seat scraped across the floor making a horrific noise as she fought to free herself.

Viggo shook his head in disappointment and left the building with Dean and his driver.

Jane was left alone with Victor and another thug.

They held tight to the plastic covering her head, making sure to finish the job. Before she lost consciousness, a bullet zoomed through the warehouse window and went straight through thug number two's head, splattering blood over the plastic and Victor. The large man ducked and let go of Jane.

Her chair fell sideways on the floor and she tumbled off it. With the plastic still mostly covering her head, she sucked in a few needed breaths and slipped her tied up hand from behind her back, under her legs, to her front.

The ex-assassin stood and was tackled by Victor instantly. The two remained upright and began exchanging hits. Jane, still slightly dizzy from being almost suffocated and with a dislocated shoulder, did her best to fend him off. He caught her off guard when he swept his foot out and took her legs out from under her. With her hands still tied, she landed on her left side, unable to break her fall.

Victor took advantage of her vulnerable position and kept punching her while she was down. He reached for the piece of plastic and wrapped it around her neck but she placed her hands up and pulled it away, elbowing him in the face with her left arm and he dropped it.

They both stood again. Victor punched her in the face and she punched him with both fists in return before he tackled her again, lifting her off the ground and driving her into the wall. They crashed to the ground and she used the momentum to wrap her legs around the back of him and get him in a head lock. He struggled but she had an optimum position. He slipped into unconsciousness and she twisted hard, breaking his neck.

Getting up, Jane crossed the room to thug number two and raided his jacket for a knife, freeing her hands of the plastic tie. She picked up his shotgun and ran outside just as the two Russian mob's SUVs were rounding the corner. She ran back through the parking lot that the earlier shootout had taken place, and stopped on the back street that the vehicles had just turned onto. She hid and allowed the first to pass when she realised Viggo wasn't in it. She saw him in the passenger seat of the second vehicle.

She ran out in front of it and aimed the gun at the approaching SUV, firing at the driver's side.

Viggo couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that there was no way Jane could have gotten out of that warehouse alive. He was obviously wrong. He sent an SOS to Dean in the car ahead.

Another shot was fired at the windscreen. The vehicle swerved and crashed into a parked car. The mobster watched as Jane jumped up onto the front of the vehicle and shot the driver, killing him instantly.

Viggo put his hands up as Jane aimed the gun at him. "Cool it, cool it, cool it…" He repeated as he got out of the car. "Jane!"

The tall brunette shot the loud firearm sideways and Viggo jumped, "Ahh!"

"Where is he?!" She yelled.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed in frustration and looked up at her. "I have your word then if I tell you where he is? You let me walk away."

"Pull the contract." Jane stipulated.

Viggo thought for a moment. "Done."

The brunette got down off the car and pointed the gun at the mobster's face.

"He's kept in a safe house. Brooklyn. 434 Wallace Place." Pausing, hands still raised, he looked Jane up and down and confessed, "They know you're coming."

"Of course." She responded, not expecting anything else, "but it wont matter." She lowered the gun and walked away.

Viggo knew it really wouldn't matter. She had already proven that. He tried to deter her with the little bit of information he had left. "She's not there, Jane."

She stopped and turned her head sideways to indicate that she was listening.

"She's not at the safe house. He left her."

Jane turned and advanced on him. "Where?!" She demanded.

"The- the Continental!" He held his hands up again as the shotgun was pushed into his forehead.

"Bullshit!" She didn't believe him.

"I swear! That's where she is."

She wanted to believe him but she knew that he was trying everything he could to protect his son.

"I guess I'll have to ask Iosef when I see him." She turned again and left him stranded in the back street.

* * *

I know that was a lot of action and some of it wasn't too detailed. It's hard to think of different ways to describe the many shots to the head!

Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen as I wrap this up in the next few chapters...


	7. Chapter 7

4:01am

434 Wallace Place, Brooklyn, New York

The incessant machine gun fire was giving Iosef a headache. He watched Kirill, Erik, and Albert kill virtual 'bad guys' on the TV. The game console had been utilized for the past two hours and he was growing tired but too wired and scared shitless to sleep.

He knew Jane was coming.

His father had sent Gabriel Dean ahead to secure the place and equip it with more men.

Dozens of guards patrolled the large building. Several on the rooftops, in alleyways nearby, and many more inside.

"Can you stop playing that fucking video game?" Iosef asked but neither of the men heard him. He raised his voice, somewhat frantically. "Can you stop playing that _fucking_ video game?!" They both turned to look at him.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the window exploded and a bullet went right through Albert's head, right-to-left. He fell sideways on the couch.

Iosef's eyes widened in fear as he sat frozen in place.

"Fuck!" Kirill yelled and reached for his weapon. Erik did the same. They heard more gunfire outside as Jane picked off the men on the rooftops and through windows of the other floors of the building.

The two guards at their door yelled for Iosef to get down. As he ducked, Erik and Kirill dove over him for cover. The three of them watched helplessly as both guards dropped to the ground, dead.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go!" Kirill yelled. They stayed low and got out of the room.

The whole building was rocked by several explosions coming from the basement. Kirill watched in horror as he descended the stairs to see their vehicles blown up. He pushed Iosef back up the stairs to get away and followed Erik back into the basement.

The young Tarasov barely made it out as Jane came into sight. She shot at him and clipped his arm as he got through the doorway. Kirill and Erik hid behind the large shipping containers, guns ready.

The first circled around to the back of where he knew Jane to be but she was too smart for him. As he rounded the corner of the large metal container, she brought her arm around to smash her gun into his face. Kirill dropped his weapon and grabbed his broken nose.

Erik approached from her other side. Without looking, Jane pointed her gun in his direction and fired, her bullet embedded itself in his stomach. Erik grabbed at his midsection and fell to the ground.

The ex-assassin turned back to Kirill and pointed her gun at him. She stared at him with fire in her eyes and growled out the question, "Where. Is. My. Wife?"

Before he could answer, she turned towards the sound of Erik fumbling for his weapon. She aimed and shot. His brain matter covered the floor.

The brunette turned back to look into scared blue eyes. " _I said_ where the fuck is she?!" She raised her voice, angrily.

Kirill didn't answer.

She shot him in the thigh and he dropped to the ground, grabbing at his leg. Showing no mercy, she shot his other leg and held the gun to his forehead. "Last chance."

"C- Continental." He stammered. "603. We didn't touch her I swea-" He fell backwards as her bullet was released. She ignored the blood that sprayed up her left arm and turned in the direction Iosef had left.

It was too late. He was gone.

Dean and a handful of men had fled with him to another safe house. He could be dealt with later.

Jane had to get to Maura.

* * *

3:50am

'Little Russia' (aka: 'Little Odessa'), Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York

"Perkins? Where the FUCK ARE YOU?!" Viggo yelled into his cell phone.

"I'm just approaching you now, sir." Miranda hung up on him and pulled her car up next to the crashed black SUV behind the parking lot.

"What the hell? How did you get here?!" Viggo asked as he got into the passenger side.

"I followed Jane. I thought she was up on the roof of the opposite building but it wasn't her doing the shooting." The blonde informed the mobster.

He frowned at her. "Then who the fuck was it?!"

"Vince Korsak."

"Son of a bitch!" Viggo yelled. "That fuckin' traitor! We will pay him a visit. Call Gabriel."

* * *

4:31am

Room 603, The Continental, New York

A door slammed somewhere outside of the hotel room. It was faint but it was enough to stir the petite woman tied to the chair.

Maura groggily lifted her head in fear that her kidnappers had returned. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been there but surely someone had to find her soon.

Even though she didn't think it would do any good, she called out for help. Again. Her voice was hoarse from trying to get someone's attention. She winced in pain as the exertion of yelling pulled on her injured ribs.

The doctor had alternated between shouting, crying, and dozing in and out of sleep. She had been awake for almost 24 hours and was exhausted.

Maura assessed her injuries again. There was nothing life threatening, not even close, but she was in a lot of pain. She wondered at all of the times she had seen Jane with such significantly more serious injuries and the tall brunette had never really fussed or shown the level of pain she was in.

Well, actually, there was that one time…

…

 _Jane rolled over to look at the clock._

 _5:42am._

 _She had planned to leave Maura's by 6am but she figured a few minutes later than scheduled wasn't that big of a deal._

 _The assassin ran her hand up the bare back of the doctor, eliciting a pleasurable groan as the smaller woman pressed herself along the length of her lover._

 _"Mmmm, darling it's too early to be awake." A soft kiss was placed on a muscular bicep and then golden waves settled over it as Maura put her head back down to rest on Jane's arm. The petite arm wrapped around the long body and pulled it closer._

 _Jane smiled softly at the gesture. It was so foreign to her but yet familiar in a way._

 _"Maur, I need to go." She breathed in the scent of the smaller woman and kissed the blonde head._

 _Hazel eyes opened and looked at her in confusion. "Go where?"_

 _Jane slowly sat up and extricated herself from the warmth and comfort of the soft body and large bed. Maura reached for her but the brunette grinned and slipped out of her grasp. "I have a job." She stated matter-of-factly as she started to dress._

 _Maura's heart raced._

 _She hated hearing those words. She sat up and held the sheet to her bare chest with one hand and ran her other through her hair. "Wh- Ok. Will you be home later?"_

 _Jane smiled again at the beautiful woman._

 _Home... Maura Isles was her home. She didn't want to be anywhere else._

 _She pulled her black shirt on and began to button it up. "I wont be back for a few days." At the look of disappointment on Maura's face, she gave up buttoning her shirt for the moment and sat next to the doctor on the bed. Jane reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind a delicate ear and caressed the side of the soft face. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to go." She leaned in to kiss the smaller woman and without thinking professed softly, "I love you."_

 _Two sets of eyebrows raised at the admission. Both somewhat surprised but relieved._

 _"I love you too, Jay. Please be careful." Maura pulled Jane down for one more desperate kiss and clung to her for a few moments._

 _"I will. See you soon." They both knew they would feel the separation. They had shared almost every night together since taking the next step in their relationship almost two months ago._

 _It was four days and three almost sleepless nights later when the doctor's front door flew open. A young man, who could have been Jane's twin, came barging into her house carrying his sister. "Doctor Maura?!" He yelled, searching frantically for someone to be home._

 _Maura had just gotten home about 30 minutes prior from her day shift at the hospital and had sat down to have a cup of tea in her living room. At the initial sound of the door, she had jumped up and stared in fear as Tommy Rizzoli had come charging into her home carrying her beloved._

 _Tommy's eyes connected with hers and relief flooded his system._

 _"Jane! Oh my god." The doctor recognized the long body in his blood-covered arms. She jumped up and ran over to them. "Put her here!" She cleared off the dining table, not caring as the recently filled out paperwork, table décor, and her $12,000 Hermés Birkin 35 handbag all crashed to the floor._

 _Tommy had barely gotten his sister onto the table before Maura was assessing each injury. She started at the blood covered left side of Jane's face. The cut itself was small even though it had produced a significant amount of blood. The lump underneath it though was probably the reason behind her lover's unconscious state._

 _She ripped open the front of the black shirt and gasped in relief as she saw the bullet proof vest. There were four bullets embedded in it. There was also a lot of blood coming from her upper thigh and a smaller amount from her shoulder. She placed pressure on Jane's thigh. "She needs to get to the hospital… She may have lost a lot of blood!" Maura frantically gestured to the young man._

 _"Can't you help her? She can't go to the hospital!" The panic-stricken youngest Rizzoli stated. They were too geographically close to the last scene; a crime scene now. The nightclub had been a bloodbath when he picked her up. Anyone could have witnessed it. He couldn't believe his sister had been so reckless._

 _The honey blonde didn't register the question right away. She pulled at the straps of Jane's vest and motioned for Tommy to help. Together they got the vest off, revealing a contusion mottled torso. Maura undid the assassin's pants next and pulled them off, along with Jane's boots. The brunette was left in only her underwear, her blood smudged over the dining table._

 _"Doc?" He questioned, alarmed at the emotional woman._

 _"W-what... what happened?!" She choked out. She didn't even realize she had been crying until she spoke. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Jane's breathing. Satisfied, she let it rest around her neck._

 _"She took a huge job." Was all he gave her. He looked at her curiously, no idea why this woman would be crying over Jane but knew that his sister trusted her and had begged him to get her to Maura before she had passed out._

 _Hands covered in blood, the doctor shook her head. "I haven't got what I n-need here to remove these bullets. She needs surgery. Please, let me take her to the hospital?!" She pressed the bleeding wound on Jane's thigh._

 _"I can't!" He moved to pick his sister up, ready to seek assistance elsewhere. "I gotta get her help! I know a nurse-"_

 _"NO!" Maura shouted. "No, please! Don't move her." She begged and ran to the laundry to retrieve her medical kit. Taking a deep breath and doing her best to compartmentalize her emotions, the doctor pointed in the direction of the hallway cupboard. "Get some towels from back there and fill this basin with warm water." Maura laid out her items as quickly as possible._

 _Tommy dumped several towels of various sizes next to the blonde woman. "What do I do?" He asked._

 _"Clean her shoulder. It doesn't look deep." Maura worked on Jane's thigh._

 _The bullet removal process caused the brunette to groan in pain. "I know darling... I know it hurts but it's going to be ok." The honey blonde whispered through her tears._

 _"Maaur?" Jane slurred, gaining some consciousness. "Ahhhh."_

 _Still working hurriedly to patch up her love, Maura bent over the tall woman and gave her a quick, tear-soaked kiss on the forehead. "I'm s-sorry sweetheart."_

 _Jane opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the pounding on the left side of her head and the awful pain in her shoulder, thigh, and torso. "Maaaurr." She groaned._

 _"Shhh, almost done." Tying off her last suture, Maura reached for the cloth to wipe the area clean again._

 _"Maura?" Jane was more focused now, looking at the doctor._

 _Choked up with emotion, Maura couldn't quite respond. Instead she wiped her hands as best she could, leaned close to look into dark eyes and caressed the side of the filthy face. "Yes Jay?" Those eyes held her completely captivated, just as they had from the first time they met._

 _"I love you." Was rasped out._

 _Before Maura could respond, Tommy reminded them of his presence. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed exuberantly. "Jesus! I didn't kn-"_

 _"Tommy." Jane growled in warning and her younger brother shut his mouth instantly but his mirthful look remained. "Get my jacket." Still laughing in shock, he retrieved her jacket and handed it to her._

 _"I love you t-" The sound of Jane's cell phone ringing interrupted Maura's returning declaration._

 _Tommy pulled the phone out of his pocket, glanced at the caller ID and paled. He handed it to his sister with trepidation._

 _Jane didn't bother looking at the ID. She knew who it was._

 _"What?" She snarled in Russian._

 _"Jane Rizzoli… You fuckin' succeeded." Viggo stated calmly. He was still in complete shock since his right-hand man, Gabriel Dean, had come to let him know about the carnage she had left at his rivals nightclub._

 _"I'm done." The brunette responded._

 _"Very well then. I will uphold my end of the deal." Viggo didn't think he would ever be conceding and letting his best assassin leave the fold. He truly thought she would be dead after the task he had set before her._

 _"Good." Jane replied, still in Russian, and ended the call. She dropped the phone to the ground._

 _Maura dipped the cloth in the basin and ran it over Jane's face, cleaning the last of the remaining blood from her body. She bit her bottom lip from asking questions but couldn't help herself. "What did he mean by upholding his end of the deal?" The doctor asked softly as she kept a steady hand cleaning the face below her._

 _Tommy raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Janie? You're done?" He asked in disbelief._

 _Without taking her eyes off the Maura, Jane nodded._

 _She closed her eyes in relief and then suddenly, as if having a revelation, opened them, realizing that the whole conversation with Viggo was in Russian. She looked at the smaller woman with wide eyes. "You speak Russian?" She winced in pain again._

 _The doctor fussed over the tall woman until her pain subsided and answered her at the same time. "Yes. I worked in Grozny for Médecins Sans Frontières for two years. I learned then."_

 _Jane shook her head in amazement and then dropped her head back on the table as a bout of dizziness overwhelmed her. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, fighting to stay conscious._

 _Maura was hovering over her in an instant with a small torch shining in her eyes. "Are you experiencing dizziness?"_

 _"Yeah." The assassin slurred. "I'mmm okay, baby."_

 _Maura huffed in disagreement. "No Jay. You are not ok! You have lost a significant amount of blood, suffered a serious head injury, and you've been shot several times! You could have internal bleeding, or worse!" Maura's voice was slightly raised now. "Please, let me take you to the hospital?" She begged._

 _Carefully, the curly haired brunette sat up with the doctor's assistance. She pulled the blonde in close and held her tightly._

 _"Marry me?"_

 _The brunette gave a small smile. She let go of the smaller woman and clumsily searched the inside pocket of her jacket to retrieve her prize. A vintage art deco Cartier diamond ring. She held it with her grimy, bloody hand outstretched toward a shocked Maura._

 _Maura leaned close to Jane, staring at her in wonder, and claimed a tender kiss. "Yes." She whispered against the assassin's lips. "A thousand times, yes." She smiled through her tears and let Jane put the ring on her finger. "But please, let me take you to the hospital?" She begged again._

 _"Holy shit, Janie! Ma's gonna flip out." Tommy ruined the moment once again with his enthusiastic reaction._

 _Jane smirked, ignoring the doctor's request again. "Maur, this is my brother, Tommy."_

 _"I figured as much. You look alike." She gave a small grin and held Jane tightly. "You're not going to the hospital are you?"_

 _"No Maur. I can't. But you can take me upstairs to bed and watch over me like a hawk, ok?"_

 _Knowing there was no way to change the assassin's mind, Maura silently nodded and did exactly that._

 _…_

* * *

4:47am

Upper Manhattan, New York

Tying off his robe, Vince Korsak wandered out to his dining room.

The heavyset, older man crumpled over from the blow to his back. "Shit!" He exclaimed and barely recovered before receiving a kick to the face, causing him to roll onto his back and lift his arms in defense. He swiped angrily at his bloody nose.

Dean gave Korsak another kick to his ribs before stepping back at Viggo's request.

"Oh, Vince. So disappointing." The Russian mob boss shook his head and aimed his gun at the sniper's face. "You should never have gotten involved in if you weren't going to kill her." He motioned to his right-hand man again.

Dean grabbed the front of the older man's robe roughly and shoved him into his chair. The two thugs with them tied Vince's wrists and ankles.

Viggo lifted his phone to his ear. "Perkins?"

"Yeah boss?" She answered.

"I need you at Vince's house. We need to get Jane here and you need to finish your job if you want to get paid."

"I- Ok. I just need to do something first." She hung up and turned into the carpark of the Continental.

* * *

4:47am 

Room 603, The Continental, New York

Maura snapped out of the daydream of her memory at the sound of the door handle jiggling. A myriad of emotions overwhelmed her, fear being the triumphing one. She scrunched her eyes tight as panic consumed her and thoughts of the beatings that she had received over the last 24 hours came flooding back.

The door burst open and she felt hands on her. It took the doctor a moment for her brain to recognize the familiar voice.

Jane didn't even bother closing the door. Seeing her wife tied up to the chair caused her blood to boil in her veins. "Maura!" She yelled, running to the honey blonde and dropping to her knees in front of her. The doctor was still in a defensive position with her eyes tightly shut.

The ex-assassin released her wife from her binds and gently stroked her face. "Baby, it's me." Her fingers trembled as they hovered over the split lip and bruised face.

Hazel eyes finally opened and widened in shock. "Jane!" The doctor cried out and flung herself, despite her injuries, at her wife.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the petite woman and buried her face in her neck. "Jesus, Maur. Are you ok?" She pulled back and assessed her love. Her anger returned full force as she observed the condition her wife was in. She couldn't believe anyone could harm a head on the beautiful woman's head. "What did they do?!"

Unconvincingly, Maura nodded. "I-I'm ok." She wept in relief and curled back into Jane. "I'm ok now." She looked up at her wife and observed the blood smeared down one side of her face from the gash on her head. She pulled back a little to look at the rest of her. "Darling? Are- are you ok?" She ran her hands over the long body in front of her, resting the broad shoulders. "Your shoulder is dislocated." She frowned in worry when she glanced down and noticed Jane's blood-soaked leg. Thankfully it didn't look like it was still bleeding.

As delicate fingers were about to reach for her thigh, Jane intercepted and held the hands that had healed her so many times before. "I'm ok." She reassured and lifted her hands to hold her wife's face. "God Maura, I was so scared." She leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips to the doctor's, avoiding the cut as best as she could.

Ignoring the pain, Maura pulled Jane closer and kissed her more desperately.

"Aww, isn't this just fucking precious?!" Miranda jeered as she stepped into the room, holding her gun out aiming it at the couple.

Jane pushed Maura behind her. Small hands grabbed at the back of her jacket. "You don't learn do you?" The ex-assassin taunted back. She calculated how quickly she could pull her glock out from its resting place. Not quickly enough. Judging by Miranda's relaxed hold on her gun, it didn't appear that she was planning to use it soon though. There was hope in that.

"You know, Maura, you might be extremely fucking pretty but Jane was really into me before you came along." She sneered at the honey blonde. "She liked killing too."

Jane's face darkened. "Shut up." She demanded.

"Oh, you think you're in a position to demand something from me? I'll say whatever I want about you and your fucking wife!" The blonde woman laughed but stepped back suddenly as Jane advanced angrily. The tall brunette shoved the gun sideways before Miranda had a chance to act and twisted it until it was in her hand. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pointed the gun to her ex's temple.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jane growled and Miranda whimpered, knowing it was the truth.

"Jane!" Maura cried as she reached out to her wife. "Don't!"

The ex-assassin clenched her jaw several times, at war with herself. She pushed the nozzle of the gun harder into Miranda's head, "You are fucking lucky she's here… You aren't even close to being in the same league as her." She pulled back and hit her harder than the last time, knocking her unconscious.

Jane looked up apologetically at Maura's yelp of surprise. She had to remember that her wife had never seen the violent side of her. The doctor was the opposite of her; gentle, kind, loving.

"Maur I-" Her apology was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and frowned. "What?" She asked in Russian.

"Jane, you might want to visit your old friend." Viggo stated cryptically.

"What?!"

"Jane, don't come here!" Korsak yelled in the background.

The ex-assassin's face dropped. "Fuck!" She tossed the phone onto the bed and sat on the edge, contemplating what she needed to do.

"Jay? What is it?" Maura placed her hand on her wife's head and stroked tenderly. She placed her hand under the brunette's chin, causing dark eyes to connect with hers, and caressed the face she loved so much. "What's going on?"

"He's got Vince."

Maura frowned. "I don't understand. Who does?"

"Viggo."

The hands dropped from her face and the smaller woman turned away from her and began to pace. "No." She stated, half to herself and half to Jane. She stopped and looked at the ex-assassin. "No, Jay. You can't-" Maura pressed her trembling lips together to fight off the tears that were threatening to take over. She knew who Viggo Tarasov was. What he was capable of. Well, she thought she knew but the truth was Maura didn't know a half of what he did or was capable of.

Stony faced, Jane stood up and straightened her jacket.

"Jaay…" Maura drawled in warning, her voice also revealing some fear.

"I have to, Maura." Her mind was made up.

Knowing when to concede, the honey blonde closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Jane's head turned sharply to look at the doctor. "No way." She retrieved her phone from the bed.

Instead of letting herself get upset with her wife, she used a pleading tone that she knew would potentially sway her. "Please?" There was desperation in her voice. "Please darling?" The endearment weakened Jane's resolve.

Long arms encompassed her instantly and lips pressed to the top of the blonde head. "No Maur." She said unconvincingly.

"I don't want to be away from you." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and tucked her head against her chest.

Jane sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you are not leaving the car." She stepped back without letting go and looked her wife up and down one more time, frowning angrily. "Where else are you hurt? Did they-" She couldn't even ask if they had abused her love in any other way except physically. Jane pulled her closer.

Maura seemed to know what she was asking though. "No sweetheart. Iosef- he was going to and Viggo stopped him. He-" She didn't want to relive it right now. "I'm fine, Jay. Let's just get to Vince. Have you got anyone you can call? Tommy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a great idea." Jane really did think it was a great idea but she was also disturbed at her wife's deflection about the subject. They would have to visit it later.

The ex-assassin switched mental gears and called her brother to meet them in the alleyway behind Vince's apartment complex. "Thanks bro." She finished the call, put her phone in her jacket pocket, and reached out to Maura with her good arm. "Think you can pop this back in?" She smiled charmingly at her wife and pointed to her dislocated shoulder.

The doctor rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe the pain her wife had endured over the years. She could hardly bare having bruised ribs, and here was Jane with a dislocated shoulder, a stab wound in the leg, and a gash on her head… and god knows what else under her clothing. The honey blonde stepped close, inhaling her wife's distinct scent. She kissed her lips again then pulled and pushed just right to get the strong shoulder back into its proper position. She waited for the expletive that would follow.

"Fuck." Was exhaled out of the brunette's perfect lips. It caused Maura to smile endearingly at Jane. The tall woman claimed her wife's lips once again. "I love you." She whispered against them.

"I love you too." Was whispered back. The doctor pulled back and guided Jane to sit on the bed. "Show me your leg." Maura softly demanded.

"No Maur, we need to go." Jane argued and stood up immediately after being sat down.

"Just let me see it, please?" Maura placed her hands on her wife's hips and looked up at her with a pleading look.

The brunette pulled the smaller woman to her once more. "I swear it's fine. I sewed it up. You can fix it later, ok? Vince is in trouble, Maura. I have to help him."

Staring into the dark eyes, the honey blonde submitted to Jane's desperate look. "Ok Jay. Let's go."

Jane wrapped her arm protectively around Maura and they left the Continental, drawing a few curious looks from other patrons.

Jane called Winston to fill him in on the latest events in his hotel. He assured them that Miranda Perkins would be taken care of immediately.

They got into Maura's little silver Prius and made their way to Manhattan to rescue their friend.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while...

Hope this was enjoyable :)


	8. Chapter 8

5:39am

Downtown Harlem, on the way to Upper Manhattan

Maura looked across the car at her wife and frowned. The brunette was in obvious pain. The doctor could tell by the way Jane's jaw clenched and unclenched methodically, her left hand grasped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles where white, and her right hand that rested on the honey blonde's thigh, was tense.

Maura placed her hand gently on top of the one resting on her leg and gently ran her fingers lovingly over the longer ones. "Darling, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked softly.

Jane looked remorsefully at her wife. "Viggo will kill him." She rubbed the doctor's leg in an attempt to comfort her. "I have to go."

"But Viggo could kill you too!"

"He uh... He already tried. Vince saved my life just this morning."

"What? How, Jay?!" Maura clenched her hand tightly around the brunette's.

"Viggo captured me a few hours ago." She gave her wife a worried look about how much she was sharing. She knew it would upset her but they had always vowed to be honest with one another. "I burned a massive stash of his money and records. They came after me and one of his men hit me with an SUV." Jane turned back to watch the road, anticipating a reaction.

"Jane! You were hit by a car?! Oh my god. Pull over!" The blonde doctor leaned over and reached for the ex-assassin, trying to open her jacket and get a better look at her body. "That's how your arm was dislocated?! How hard did it hit you? I should have checked you more carefully!" Maura cried out.

"Maur… Shit!" Jane pulled over quickly to the side of the road and appeased her wife before she caused an accident. She allowed the smaller woman to fuss over her, checking her face and head more carefully. Maura opened up the brunette's jacket and began to unbutton her shirt. Jane stopped her by holding her hands and pulled her close to kiss her. "I'm ok, baby. I swear…" She held Maura's face in her hands and wiped at the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "I promise you can check me very thoroughly after we help Vince."

"But you're hurt!"

"I am, but so are you! It's not unbearable. Ok?"

Sighing heavily, Maura conceded for now. "Ok." She whispered softly. "But as soon as we get home, you are on 24 hour surveillance!"

Jane smiled and mused at the memory of when the doctor had literally taken a 24 hour watch over her without much sleep.

 _…_

 _Tommy and Maura helped Jane to sit up from her supine position on the dining table. Very slowly they made their way up the stairs to the doctor's bedroom._

 _They got the assassin settled into Maura's bed and knowing his sister was in very capable hands, the youngest Rizzoli left the doctor's house with a promise to check up on Jane the next day._

 _Maura retrieved some painkillers and a dose of warfarin to give Jane. She then helped her to strip off her underwear and clean her body as best she could with a warm cloth. The doctor ran her hand gently over the brunette's severely bruised torso. "You're so lucky you don't have any broken bones, Jane. I'm still not sure if you have internal bleeding." Maura's frown grew as she thought more about what had possibly happened for the tall woman to be in this condition. "I feel so neglectful for not taking you to the hospital. You were shot several times and you're laying here like it's nothing!"_

 _Jane looked up at the petite woman and lifted her hand to gently touch her face. "You're not neglectful. I'll be ok, Maur. I've had worse." It wasn't the best thing to say in this moment and she cringed at Maura's reaction._

 _Abruptly standing, the doctor folded her arms across her chest and looked worriedly down at her_ _fiancée_ _. The woman she had just committed to marrying. Her love. "Jay I- I love you… I love you so much but- but I can't go through this every time you-" She lifted her hand to her mouth and fought back a sob._

 _Jane winced as she attempted to sit up._

 _"No, Jane!" Maura reached forward to stop the brunette. She smoothed her hands over Jane's shoulders gently, careful to avoid her wound. "Moving could cause a pulmonary embolism. Please try and relax."_

 _"I'm sorry, Maura." Jane clenched her jaw in anger at herself. She was mad that she had tainted this beautiful innocent woman with her dark and sinister life. The assassin reached for the doctor's left hand and sighed in relief at the immediate response. She rubbed her thumb over the soft skin and the ring she had just placed there, and looked up at the honey blonde's concerned face. "It wont happen again."_

 _Maura didn't pull her hand away but she challenged Jane's words. "Darling, you can't promise me that. The reason we met in the first place was because of your injuries!"_

 _"Maur-"_

 _"No Jay, you can't tell me that it-"_

 _"I quit."_

 _"-will never happen… What?!" Shocked and confused, Maura sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Jane's hand._

 _"This was my last job."_

 _"Oh my goodness. Are you serious?" The doctor couldn't stop the tears that leaked out. She felt so relieved._

 _"Yeah baby."_

 _"How? What happened? When did you-" Maura had at least a dozen questions._

 _Smiling at her wife-to-be's obvious astonishment, she pulled her down as best she could with her pain-ridden body and held her. "Maur, can we just rest? I'll answer your questions later but I'm so tired."_

 _Jane felt soft kisses on her neck and then the soft body moved away again. "Of course, darling." The petite woman stood up and changed into her silk slip for bed._

 _The assassin's droopy eyes followed her every movement. When the blonde stripped off and put on the silk nightie, she protested. "You're trying to kill me."_

 _Confused, Maura cocked her eyebrow in question._

 _"Please baby, don't wear that to bed if you want me to rest." The brunette begged._

 _Completely enamored by the affect she had on the brunette, Maura lifted the slip back over her head and put on one of Jane's Boston Red Sox t-shirts and a pair of boxers._

 _"That's not any fucking better." Jane groaned and closed her eyes in defeat._

 _"Nevermind what I wear. I'm not getting into bed right now." The doctor dragged an armchair up next to Jane's side of the bed and sat in it with a medical journal in hand._

 _"What the fu-"_

 _"Language Jane." Maura reprimanded softly._

 _Smirking at the chastisement, Jane reached out to put her hand on a bare thigh. She retracted it after a moment and whined. "Not fair." Just touching the honey blonde skyrocketed her arousal._

 _"I know, sweetheart._ _" Maura responded with some sympathy, leaned over to kiss soft lips, and ran her fingers through the dark curly hair. Jane's eyes fluttered closed and didn't open again for the next 10 hours._

 _…_

"I- I know I promised you that this wouldn't happen again but... I can't abandon him Maur. And, I totally agree to your 24 hour terms. What about you, baby? Do I need to take you to a hospital?! The only reason I wont go to Vince is if you need to be looked at?" Jane gave Maura a look that the blonde couldn't lie to even if she wanted to.

"No." The doctor whispered out. "I'm in pain but it's not serious." She touched her hand to her split lip.

The reminder of what they had done to her wife caused Jane's rage to flare up again. They were going to pay.

Jane took a calming breath and responded evenly. "Ok, sweetheart. Everything will be ok. Tommy's meeting us there. I'll have back up." Jane reassured her. She put the car into gear and pulled back onto the road.

The couple got to Vince's and circled around the back of the apartment block. Tommy's black mustang was parked in the narrow alley. The youngest Rizzoli stood leaning against the trunk with three bodies spread out just next to him. He smiled charmingly at his sister when she pulled the little silver car up in front of his.

"Hey sis." He called when she got out of the car. His eyes went wide and he walked towards her when he saw Maura in the front. "What the fuck, Janie? She can't be here." He loudly whispered.

Looking worriedly at her wife, she pulled her in close and nodded at her brother's statement. "I know, Tommy."

"Hey Maur." He reached for the smaller woman and gave her a hug.

"Hi Tommy." The honey blonde softly replied. Her fear was overwhelming her but she tried not to show it. She couldn't fool her wife though.

Jane pulled her close again and kissed the side of her head. "Where's the back up?" The oldest Rizzoli asked her brother.

He gave a smirk and gestured behind him. She looked past his car, into the shadows of the alley and made out two other men and a woman.

"Who do you trust the most?" The ex-assassin asked.

He motioned for them to follow him. He stepped up to the group and spoke to the dark haired South American woman. "This is Riley. I trust her with my life."

Riley held her hand out to shake Jane's. "Hi Jane. We've heard a lot about you." She smiled at the understatement. Jane was a legend in their world.

"Hey. This is my wife, Maura. I need you to watch her." She let go of the doctor and pushed her gently towards the other woman.

"What? Jane, no!" Maura protested and turned back to cling to Jane. She wrapped her arms around the tall woman's middle, careful not to squeeze too hard and buried her face in her neck.

"Shh, Maur. Go with Riley. I need you to be safe. She'll bring you in when we're done. I love you." Jane kissed Maura gently and pulled away.

Riley nodded and signaled Maura to follow her. The blonde did so reluctantly, turning to look back at her wife for a moment. The woman she saw was one she didn't recognize. Her face was focused but full of anger. She really didn't want Jane going into that house to do what she knew she was going to have to do. A small part of her was scared that she would lose the brunette to her old life after this whole ordeal. She knew that she had moments of missing it.

 _..._

 _It had only been a few weeks after Jane was shot that she had moved in with the doctor. They had already discussed moving out of the city but they would do that after their wedding. They enjoyed planning for that. It led to some painful discussions about their families though but they were going to tackle those obstacles over the next few weeks._

 _Jane hadn't spoken to her mother in six months and Maura, whilst she spoke with her parents more often, did not have a close relationship with her parents and had no idea how they would respond._

 _The ex-assassin was apprehensive about calling her ma, even thought Tommy and Frankie had both encouraged her to do so. She was also moody. She hated being bored. Being at home every day, not having anything to do, was causing her to have moments of missing her old life._

 _"Hi darling." Maura called as she entered their front door. The blue dress she had on caused Jane to mentally slap herself. How could she miss that awful life when she had this incredible creature coming home to her every day._

 _"Hi gorgeous." She got up from the kitchen stool she was sitting on and moved to hug the honey blonde. Slender arms wrapped around her neck and the doctor leaned in for a kiss. After a few long moments of exploration, Jane buried her face in the elegant neck. She breathed in Maura's unique scent and ran her hands over the smaller woman's back, down to rest on her ba_ _ckside. "You smell good."_

 _"Mmm, so do you." Another kiss._

 _"Maur?" And another._

 _"Yes?" Maura pulled back to look into dark eyes. She could tell there was an important question coming. "What is it, sweetheart?" She held her arms tight around strong shoulders, her body close._

 _"I need to get a job."_

 _"Oh." The doctor frowned. "What for?"_

 _"I miss my-" She stopped quickly at the somewhat horrified look that had shown on Maura's face before she masked it. "I'm bored at home and I want to work."_

 _Relief flooded the blonde's features. "Oh, of course honey! What do you think you'd like to do?" Maura was excited that Jane wanted to look for a job but couldn't shake the slip the brunette had almost made about her old line of work._

 _..._

The South American woman led the doctor to a large black bullet proof SUV half way up the alley. Two more men were at the back of the vehicle ready to back up the crew of four just in case. Riley opened the back doors and helped the smaller woman in. "Have a seat."

Maura sat down and crossed her legs demurely.

Riley smiled genuinely at the woman, intrigued by her sway over such a formidable person like Jane Rizzoli. She also understood it. The doctor was stunning, even with scuffed high heels, messy clothing, barely any make up left on her face, and sleep deprived with a bruised face and cut lip.

"Here." Riley handed Maura a washcloth and an icepack. "I hear you're a doctor. What else do you need?"

The honey blonde took the offered items. "Thank you." She politely responded. "I'm fine. This will help." She wrapped the icepack inside of the washcloth and held it to her bruised and throbbing cheek.

Only 12 minutes later Tommy's voice sounded over Riley's radio. "Hey Ri. Get Maura up here quickly. Vince is hurt."

"K. C'mon doc. Let's go." Riley opened the back and led Maura up to Vince Korsak's apartment.

Jane's hands, covered in blood, were pressed down on Vince's right shoulder. The older man was trying to push her away.

All Maura saw was blood on Jane. "Jane!" She yelled in a panic and ran over to her, past several bloodied bodies in the living room.

"Baby, I'm ok." Jane tried to calm her.

Maura looked down at Jane's hands and quickly realized that it wasn't her wife's blood. She moved the ex-assassin's hands to assess Vince's injury. She looked around and registered what had happened in the room. She felt sick to her stomach.

Jane watched it all unravel on Maura's face. She pushed away the concern. She'd deal with it later. "He was shot. I think it's a through and through."

The doctor rolled him and felt around the back of his shoulder. "Yes, it seems that way. Get some towels or something to stop the bleeding and a basin filled with warm water to clean up." Tommy went in search for the items. "Hi Vince." Maura smiled kindly at the older man. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise doc. Wish it were under better circumstances." Vince winced as the petite woman probed his shoulder to make sure the bullet was indeed gone. Jane handed her a suture kit. She looked up in surprise at the familiar bag. It was one from the hospital she used to work at. Shaking her head, she went to work on the older man's injury.

Jane just watched. In awe of her brilliant wife and the compassion that she had never lost, even after an early retirement from practical work.

Everyone except Jane jumped at the sound of the front door. The tall woman stood up in an instant and held her gun out as the door opened.

Maura watched the transformation of her wife again. Rage-filled and ready to kill. Luckily she didn't have to. It was Winston. Jane lowered her gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jane." He acknowledged gravely. "Ms Perkins informed me of your whereabouts after she escaped the hotel. She also told us of Viggo's escape plans." He stepped closer to the ex-assassin and whispered to her vehemently. "They need to be stopped, Jane. They can't get away with this. It will send a terrible message to everyone else within the fold."

Jane stepped back and nodded in agreement. Tommy stood next to her and asked, "What are the plans?"

"Viggo has another safehouse near the harbor with a helipad. He is planning a getaway for himself and his son. You need to get there soon." Winston answered impassively.

"Jane?" The gentle hand on her shoulder reminded the brunette that she had a greater responsibility than getting revenge.

Jane turned and looked down into the hazel eyes she loved so much but not before she was able to change the expression of displeasure on her face. It was fleeting but Maura caught it and furrowed her eyebrows with deep concern. She reached out to run her hands over Jane's face and teared up again. She bowed her head trying to fight off her emotions.

A long fingered hand lifted her chin up and her eyes locked with the dark one's of her wife. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He needs to go to the hospital though. The shoulder isn't a major worry but I think he may be bleeding internally." Maura rushed through her prognosis. "I want to check you, Jay?" She said softly so the others couldn't hear her. They were otherwise occupied anyway.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her down the hallway. "Be back in a minute." She called behind her and led the honey blonde into the bedroom and closed the door.

Winston explained to Tommy and Vince that Perkin's was under surveillance and any wrong move would be her end. After giving the necessary information, he left as swiftly as he came.

As soon Jane and Maura got into the room, the ex-assassin pulled the doctor to her frantically, holding her face in her hands, and kissed her passionately. In the back of her mind she knew Maura had a split lip and a bruised face but she was so desperate to feel. She had allowed herself to go numb to do what she needed to do to get her love back.

The tall brunette pressed her wife against the door and ran her hands over her sides to her backside, pulling their hips together. Maura's hands reached up to loosen the ponytail and tangle themselves in thick, curly hair.

Jane's hands reached down to the bottom of the grey skirt and slid up underneath and lowered the silk panties. Squatting slightly, she lifted Maura up until the doctor's back was against the door and her legs were wrapped around her waist. Jane kissed down a delicate neck and tasted the salt and sweat of the last 24 hours.

"Mmm, Jay, wait." Maura tried to pull away slightly so she could look into dark brown eyes.

The ex-assassin was focused on her task though. She kissed her way back to the blonde's mouth and used her left hand to trace over an erect nipple. "Fuck." She was overwhelmed with feeling but suddenly, delicate but strong hands were pushing hers away and pulling back from her kisses. Jane tried to hide the confused look on her face but failed.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I want you but not here, please?" Maura kept her arms linked around strong shoulders. She leaned in to softly kiss her wife and hissed slightly at the sting from the cut on her lip.

This snapped Jane back to reality. "Oh fuck. Baby, I'm so sorry." Was whispered into an elegant neck. She placed the doctor back down and helped her smooth out her skirt but didn't retract the hold on her wife's hips. "I- I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to feel you." She leaned her head against the smaller woman's and closed her eyes. "God, I was so scared."

"Me too... Let me check your injuries."

"Maur, I'm ok." Jane unbuttoned her shirt and let the honey blonde examine her."

Satisfied for now, Maura buttoned her wife's shirt back up. She paused for a moment then asked the question she was dreading. "Are you going after Viggo and Iosef?"

Jane breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Why?!" Maura didn't react very calmly to this news. She pulled away.

"Maur, he kidnapped you!" Jane argued helplessly.

"So, call the police!"

The brunette laughed at that. Her wife was so goddamn innocent. "Honey, I can't. Please… I need you to understand."

"Well, I don't! I don't understand why you would willingly put yourself in danger just for revenge!" Maura was shouting now.

She had never shouted at Jane before. And Jane had never shouted at her, until now.

"He STOLE you from me!" The brunette yelled desperately as though that made everything make sense.

"Hey! You two! We gotta go." Tommy's raised voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Jane moved to open it and Maura stood in her way with her hands on the taller woman's shoulders. "Wait Jay."

The ex-assassin stopped to listen. She understood that this was a difficult situation and Maura didn't really have any idea about why she had to pursue this but she wasn't going to let the Russian thugs get away with what they did to her wife.

"I'm not going to stop you. I don't understand but I respect your need to do this. Just- please Jane, please be careful!" The honey blonde's eyes watered and she fought the tears back again.

"Of course I will be." Jane leaned in and gave the doctor one more kiss. They walked back into the living room hand-in-hand.

"Well, about fuckin' time!" Vince joked from his position in his favourite arm chair. On the table nearby there were a plethora of weapons. "Take your pick, Janie!"

Jane rolled her eyes at the name only her family and Vince got away with calling her. "I'm good. I just need some ammo for my glocks."

"You still got those?!" Vince's eyes were wide in disbelief.

Jane glanced quickly to gauge her wife's reaction to this information. The smaller woman just had a concerned look on her face. "Uh yeah, I still have all my stuff." She confessed.

"Alright, well we all have what we need so, let's go!" Riley exclaimed excitedly.

"Can someone stay here with Maura?"

"I'm coming, Jane."

"Maura-"

"No, I'm not arguing with you about this again. Everyone else is going!"

"She's got a point." Tommy sided with the blonde.

Vince and Riley agreed.

"Fine! But if anything happens to her, I'll fuckin-"

The youngest Rizzoli cut his sister off and asserted how everyone felt about the doctor. "Yeah, we get it! We'll look after her, Janie. She means a heck of a lot to us too. Now let's go!"

The ex-assassin frowned but nodded her consent. She put her arm around the petite blonde's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed the side of her head. "Please listen to everything I say."

"I will, darling." Maura agreed and turned into her wife's arms for a quick kiss.

Riley led the group outside, checking for any more attackers. She helped Vince into the front seat of the SUV and everyone else climbed into the back for the 30 minute drive to the harbor.

Hopefully they weren't too late.

* * *

I'm almost done here. Maybe another chapter or two.

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, thanks for the kind reviews and critiquing.

Here's the last chapter...

* * *

7:04am

The Docks, New York Harbor, New York

Riley turned the loaded SUV onto the dock that led to the safehouse Winston had informed them about. The passengers were worried that they had missed the Russian mobsters' departure but all sighed in relief when they spotted the helicopter resting on top of the two-storey building in the distance, not seeming ready for takeoff.

They got close enough to make out a few guards on the rooftop but none surrounding the building. That was odd. They expected it to be completely guarded. Fortunately, at that time of morning, there was enough activity for their vehicle to be inconspicuous.

"Ok, so Janie, how we gonna do this?" Tommy asked as he tightened his bullet proof vest and nudged one of the guys next to him, excitedly.

"Yeah Jane. What's the game plan?" Vince chimed in from the front seat.

The others just looked to her and the ex-assassin responded naturally.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Korsak!" The brunette laughed and pointed at Vince, shaking her head. Jane straightened up her shirt and jacket and put her arm around Maura's shoulders. "We'll split and take a side each but I don't think there are any guards to worry about. Just a couple on the roof."

The doctor gave a worried frown at them all deferring to her wife for leadership. She did not want Jane anywhere near either of the Tarasov men or to be responsible for the lives of these people.

Sensing her distress, the ex-assassin leaned in and whispered into the honey blonde's ear, "Maur, it'll be ok." The taller woman gave a kiss to the side of her wife's head. "I love you."

Before the doctor could respond, Tommy's body was forced into Maura's side which in turn threw her sideways into her wife's solid body. Jane's arm around her held tight and her other arm came around to encircle her in a protective embrace and shield her from the impact.

"FUCK!" Riley yelled from the front and straightened up the vehicle to drive parallel to the almost identical SUV to the one she was driving. It had seemed to have come out of nowhere.

It was Gabriel Dean. His passengers, Viggo and Iosef, in the backseat.

Jane righted her body and glanced at Maura in her arms before letting go and climbing towards Riley. "They're in that car!" She yelled. "Let me take the wheel."

"Jane!" The doctor cried out, scared at the sudden turn of events and her wife's actions. This was crazy; like something out of an action movie.

The brunette ignored her wife's frantic call and expertly switched with Riley and slid into the driver's seat with ease. "Hold her!"

Nobody had to ask twice who she was referring to. Tommy and Riley both wrapped an arm around the blonde and adjusted their bodies to the frenetic but skillful driving of Jane Rizzoli.

"Brace!" Jane yelled as she tapped the brakes enough to put them slightly behind the other SUV and then hit the accelerator, slamming into it. She sped up and pulled alongside them again.

The ex-assassin glanced across at Dean. A very concerned look on his face as he tried to ram the side of their vehicle and race them to the safehouse. As they got close, she pulled out her gun, shoved Vince to the side, and aimed. His eyes widened and he slammed on his brakes just as her bullet pierced his window. The copper casing and the lead inside almost embedded itself in his chest but instead scraped his arm and he swerved dangerously.

"SHIT!" Viggo cursed and Iosef gripped the side handle of the car in fear. Dean sped up and spun them sideways, stopping just in front of the safehouse doors.

"Get out! GO!" Viggos' right hand man yelled.

Iosef and Viggo didn't need to be told twice. They scrambled out of the protected side of the car. Dean turned to his left just in time to see the oncoming SUV crash into his side.

He screamed in pain. His leg crushed on impact and his hip slammed into the middle console, shifting his pelvis out of place.

Jane jumped out of the car in a rush. She put a bullet into Dean's head though the shattered window and kept running after the Tarasovs.

Maura watched in horror but commanded her legs to move quickly. She was right behind Tommy as he got out of the car. "You guys stay!" Tommy shouted at everyone else. His friends obeyed and watched as he followed after his sister.

Vince hobbled out of the front seat, still shaken at the force of the impact from hitting the stationary SUV.

Maura jumped at the hand on her shoulder but shrugged it off as soon as she realized its intent. She escaped the hand that tried to stop her from following Jane and pushed through the safehouse doors.

"Aww seriously?!" Vince groaned as he limped after her.

Riley smirked at him. "C'mon old man. Let's get up there… You guys stay down here." She helped him follow the others up the stairs to the rooftop.

Viggo and Iosef ran towards the helicopter, waving at the pilot like madmen. The guards were on full alert.

The pilot started the engine and the rotor blades slowly started to gather momentum.

"We need to get the fuck outta here!" Iosef screamed, he almost made it to the open entry of their getaway transport when a bullet whizzed through the air, smashed the glass of the cockpit, and ripped through the throat of their pilot. The two guards of no use, laying with identical bullet wounds in their faces.

Viggo turned to face an approaching Jane. Her gun pointed directly at him, ready to pull the trigger just twice more today.

"No more guns, Jane!" He pulled his out and dropped them to the ground. "No more bullets." He turned to look at Iosef and motioned for him to do the same.

"Are you fuckin' mad?!" The blonde man yelled at his father. He walked back towards him and couldn't help but notice Jane considering his father's crazy request. He shook his head in disbelief and dropped his weapon. The younger Tarasov stayed a step behind his father, waiting to see how this would play out.

Jane contemplated it for a moment then threw her glock to the ground as well.

"Janie!" Tommy cautioned. He had just made it through to the roof and watched the showdown. He knew his sister was pretty injured but he was convinced these guys really didn't stand a chance.

"Just you and me, Jane!" Viggo commanded when Tommy appeared.

"It's fine, Tommy." Jane replied evenly without looking behind her. Her voice had that hard, cold edge to it that he hadn't heard in a long time.

This was the first thing Maura heard when she reached where Tommy was standing. The youngest Rizzoli held her back from running to her wife.

"Jane!"

That voice made Jane pause. She squashed the need to obey it and didn't turn around.

Jane and Viggo faced each other and Iosef hung back at the entry of the cockpit, watching the two size each other up.

"You and me." Jane growled and shifted her stance, lifting her hands to protect her face and midsection.

"Fuck, that was- Oh shit!" Vince panted as he and Riley finally made it to the roof. Vince moved forward but Tommy held him back. His grip on Maura loosened slightly but not enough for her to be able to run to Jane.

They all watched, enraptured, as Viggo and Jane circled one another.

Viggo made the first move, jabbing at her. Jane dodged all of them and blocked the last to bring her right arm around, aiming her fist at his head.

Maura turned her head into Vince's chest and held his shirt tightly, unable to watch. He put his arm protectively around her. She looked back out at Jane and the fight that had ensued.

The Russian mob boss moved quickly for an old guy. He side stepped her fist and swung a left that was deflected, and then a right which was blocked by Jane again.

The ex-assassin gained the advantage from his wide swing and hit him in his chest with a left backhand and then right punch. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and attempted to force him back.

The brunette didn't get him far before he brought his clenched fists down on the inner side of her elbows. She pushed back from him and swung a hard left hook that connected with his face and rattled him a little. He swung right back but didn't come close. Jane brought her fist down hard from above and smashed him on top of his head again.

"Papa!" Iosef's worried voice yelled out. Viggo held his hand up to silence him, lifting his fists, ready for more.

"Oh god." Maura gasped as she watched her wife skillfully injure the Russian mobster. She couldn't look away this time, as much as she wanted to.

Furious, Jane swung again, forcing Viggo backwards with enough force to slam into the side of the helicopter. The tall woman advanced on him.

Eyes wide in fear as she grabbed him by his collar and pressed her forearm against his throat, Viggo gasped out, "What happened, Jane? We were professionals. Civilised."

Full of rage, she growled at him, "Do I look civilized to you?!" She brought her arm back and smashed him in the face with her fist, drawing blood. And then again. And again. Jane moved to strike again but turned to her side when Tommy, Vince, Riley, and Maura all yelled her name.

It was no use. Iosef's body came flying at her. He charged her to the ground. After a moment of scuffling, Jane had the younger screaming Tarasov pinned underneath her with two broken wrists.

Unfortunately, this had given Viggo enough time to recover. He stood slightly unsteady on his feet, blood dripping from his eyebrow and nose. He pulled out a decent sized switchblade.

"Janie?!" Tommy called out.

"I got this." The ex-assassin reassured him. She pushed herself off the blonde man, placing his prone body between her and his father. She gave Viggo a sinister smirk, brought her leg back and kicked Iosef in the ribs. Hard.

"Arrrghhh." Iosef yelled and gagged at the pain. He curled up in a ball, unable to do anything else. Viggo watched helplessly. He had to wait for Jane to come towards him.

Jane kept Viggo in her view but looked down at the pathetic man that kidnapped her wife and stole her car. "You fucking bastard." She spoke in the cold, hard voice she used when this was all she used to do. "You stole my car and you kidnapped MY WIFE!" She kicked him again and shook her head in disgust. "You're pathetic." Jane stepped over him towards Viggo.

"No!" Cried Maura, she tried to break free of the grip Tommy had on her but Vince had a hold of her too. She glared at Tommy. "This is not her. Please Tommy, don't let her do this."

He didn't get it though. He clenched his jaw and shook his head at her. "It is. She needs to do this."

Viggo swung his occupied hand at her instantly. She dodged it with ease. He lunged at her stomach and she jumped back catching his arm with both hands, leaving his free hand to place several punches to her arm and shoulder that were already in a terrible condition. The pain was too much and her grip weakened. He got closer and so did his blade.

Viggo's free hand grabbed her shoulder. Jane looked down at the blade and then stared into his eyes. Her grip tightened on his arm that held the blade. She maneuvered it ever so slightly and pulled him in as hard as she could, the blade piercing her left side.

"Argghh!" Jane groaned at the searing pain and tried to block out her wife's screams.

Jane Rizzoli was a woman of focus. Of commitment. Sheer will.

With as much strength as she could muster, she brought her left arm up, hitting Viggo's arm that still had a hold of the knife's hilt. His elbow snapped and he screamed in agony at the hyperextension, letting go of the blade embedded in Jane.

He swung out wildly and caught the brunette in the face.

Hunched over, Jane acted quickly. She pulled the knife out, turned and rammed it into the oncoming body of Viggo Tarasov. The blade pierced him in the chest, at the top of his lung. He stumbled backwards and collapsed.

Clutching at her bleeding side, Jane fell a moment later.

No one could keep Maura at bay any longer. No one wanted to.

"JANE! Jane!" The doctor ran to her wife and dropped to her knees by her side. "No." The smaller woman whimpered and placed her hands over the oozing wound. "Oh god!" She gasped.

"I'm fine, Maur." Jane coughed out and reached to wipe away the tears on the face she loved so much. She had done her best to make sure the blade only pierced the flesh in her side and not any vital organs. Being married to a doctor had taught her what trauma the body could and couldn't handle.

"Oh Jay, you- you are far from fine right now!"

"What can I do, Maura?" Tommy asked, a little worried at how pale his sister looked.

"Call 911!" Maura demanded.

"No-"

"Shut up, sweetheart. Please Tommy?" The younger Rizzoli did as he was told.

"I hate hosp-"

"I don't care! You need medical attention."

"I have y-"

"I am not equipped to help you this time!" Maura sobbed. She was doing everything she possibly could to keep it together. Jane had lost a decent amount of blood and would probably need surgery.

"Janie, we gotta get downstairs before anyone turns up."

"I know Tommy. Help me?" She smiled weakly at him as he moved to put his arm under her shoulder. "Fuck." The brunette groaned in pain.

"Jane! You can't move." Maura tried to stop them and looked back at the Russian mobsters who were in desperate need of medical attention too. She wanted to check them but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Maura, we gotta get out of here!"

Tommy agreed, "We can't be seen with these guys. Someone will find them later, ok?"

"No! I can't just leav-"

"Maura, they kidnapped you and tried to kill me." Jane reminded her gravely. She was always amazed at her wife's compassion but it was misplaced right now.

The blonde doctor wrapped her arm around Jane's back, underneath Tommy's and kept her hand placed on the slowing flow of the knife wound.

Several long and agonizing minutes later, they finally made it to the SUV. The emergency personnel arrived and placed Jane on a stretcher.

"Ma'am, do you need medical attention?" The young female paramedic asked the honey blonde, concern on her features after taking in Maura's disheveled appearance.

Maura shook her head in the negative. "Not urgently, but he does." She pointed at Vince. Another paramedic approached him and radioed for another ambulance.

"I'm travelling with her." Maura reached for Jane's hand. It was cold and clammy. Jane's hand was always warm. It never felt like this.

"I'm sorry m'aam, you can't-" The young woman began to protest.

"That's my wife. I am a medical doctor and I am getting into this ambulance with her." Maura commanded. The paramedic just nodded her acceptance and helped her colleague load their passenger into the back of the vehicle.

Maura climbed in after her and positioned herself next to her almost unconscious wife. She ran her hand over Jane's forehead. The ex-assassin's eyes fluttered open. "Hey baby." Jane rasped out and shakily reached her hand over to place it in the doctor's lap. Two small hands enclosed themselves around it.

"Hi." Was whispered back but hazel was having a very hard time meeting brown. Jane felt a tear drop onto the back of her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Maur."

Before the blonde could respond, the two were interrupted by the paramedic trying to assess Jane's injury. The bleeding was under control but the poking and prodding that ensued was painful and stopped any possible conversation.

* * *

7:57am

Mt. Sinai Emergency Room, Brooklyn, New York

When they arrived at the hospital, Jane was wheeled immediately to an operating room. Maura understood that Jane would need surgery and xrays to check the rest of her body.

The doctor bid farewell to Tommy and his crew with promises to catch up soon. She filled out the necessary paperwork and then allowed herself to be seen to.

Once she was cleared, as she knew she would be, the doctor found out where Vince had been settled and went to visit.

His kind blue eyes looked up when he heard her heels click into the room. "Hey there."

"Hi Vince." She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The older man didn't know Maura well, having only met her for the first time that morning, but he knew a troubled look when he saw one.

"She'll be fine, Maura. Come and sit with me."

"Thank you, Vince. I know she'll be ok physically but-" She trailed off, not sure if she should share more with him.

"But?" He prompted.

"I guess I just don't know this part of her like you all do. It's been hard to see." Maura wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from the older man.

"I'm sure it is but it's not who she really is anymore. She left it all behind. For you." He reminded her gently.

Biting her bottom lip to keep her emotions at bay, she looked at him with exhausted eyes. "I know but I can't help to think- I can't help feel as though there is a part of her that still wants it. Thrives off of it…"

"There will probably always be a part of her that will, Maura, but she wants you so much more." Vince saw understanding and belief in her eyes but continued. "I don't know how much you know but she was good at what she did. Not just good, she was the best." He shook his head in remembrance. "What she had to do to leave, it was impossible, but she pulled it off."

"So I heard." Maura frowned at the thought of what her wife had to endure. She remembered the day that Jane had turned up with Tommy, riddled with injuries including two bullet wounds and refused to go to the hospital.

"Well, it's all irrelevant now."

Maura looked up sharply at him, "Is it?" She stood agitatedly. "I mean, she just killed several men in the last few hours. I can't even comprehend it. My mind can't-"

"Hey, shhh. C'mon." He motioned her to sit back down and reached out for her hand. "Maura, she did what she had to do to get you back. The Tarasovs are ruthless. It would be you, dead, if she didn't do all that. Don't try and wrap your head around it, just know that she loves you so fiercely that nothing and no one could keep her from you."

The petite doctor held Vince's warm hold tighter in appreciation at the words and wept for a few more moments before wiping at her eyes and sighing. "Thank you. I'm going to go and find out if she is out of surgery." He nodded gently at her as she left.

Maura reached the waiting room just as Jane's surgeon appeared. "Jane Rizzoli-Isles?" He called.

She stepped up to greet him. "Dr Maura Rizzoli-Isles." She held her hand out for him to shake. The honey blonde ignored the look he gave her. She knew she looked a mess. Her clothing was askew, she hadn't slept in over 24 hours, her face was bruised and cut, and her posture wasn't great because of her bruised ribs.

"Uh, hi. I'm Dr Stein. Your partner-"

"Wife." She corrected kindly.

"Right, your wife is doing very well. She did lose a noteworthy amount of blood but not enough for a transfusion. She has mild chest trauma, a few cracked ribs. We have her on a prophylactic antibiotic via IV. Feel free to check her chart for the rest of her medication. She should make a quick recovery. Do you have any questions?"

Not surprised by the information, Maura shook her head. "Not at this stage, thank you Dr. Stein."

"Ok. Just ask the nurses if you need any more information. Come this way and I'll take you to recovery where she's resting."

Maura followed him down a few corridors and through the double doors to the recovery bays where Jane was located.

She hesitated slightly when she saw Jane in the bed. The tall woman didn't appear to be the strong, confident ex-assassin that Maura knew she was. Her usual olive complexion looked pale and it made her appear fragile. The tattoos that peeked out from the hospital gown along her shoulders and arms looked out of place.

"Thank you again Dr Stein. I appreciate your efforts." The blonde sat next her wife after thanking the surgeon. She ran her hand along Jane's forearm and the brunette stirred.

"Maur?" Was croaked out from chapped lips.

"I'm here, darling." Maura stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. She hovered carefully over Jane and ran her hands over her wife's cheeks, leaning in to press their lips together. "God Jay." She whispered against the mouth below hers. "You scared me." She let her forehead rest on the ex-assassin's.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never meant to-"

"Shhh." The doctor cut her off and kissed her again. "It's ok. Everything is ok." She pulled back slightly to look into the concerned face that she held in her hands. "You did what you had to do. Thank you for rescuing me..." Another kiss. "I can't wait to go home."

Jane smiled and sighed in relief. Maura really was ok. Everything would be fine. They'd work through this and hopefully never have to go through anything like it ever again.

After a moment, Jane broke the silence with a regretful tone. "I wanna go home too and... I really want my car back."

"You can get a new one. I don't want you anywhere near the Tarasovs ever again."

Raising her eyebrow in amusement at the response, Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

Surprised at how easy the compromise was, Maura questioned it. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was time for an upgrade anyway. The old one needed an exhaust replacement!"

"Oh my goodness, Jay! You are not getting an even larger one than the last. It was so loud." Maura teased. She bent down and kissed Jane again. "You should be out of here in time for Sunday dinner."

Jane groaned at all the fussing she knew her mother would do once she found out about her injuries. "Fuck. What are we gonna tell Ma?"

"Language, Jay." Came the expected reprimand. "I have no idea but I'm sure you and your brothers will come up with some elaborate story to feed her." Maura caressed Jane's neck and shoulder affectionately. It was wonderful to know that Jane really was ok after everything she had endured within the last 24 hours. It seemed like a miracle to the honey blonde.

"I'm sure we will." Jane's eyes drooped.

"Sleep, my love. The nurses will need to wake you soon to move you to your room."

"Dun wanna stay 'ere." The brunette's words were already slurring.

"I know but it will probably only be for a night or two. You're exhausted and you need to recover." The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Wa 'bout you, babe? You rest, k?"

Knowing that it was the absolute truth. Maura agreed. "Ok, sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed Jane on her slightly unresponsive lips. "I'll go and organise a bed next to you... Be back in a minute." She whispered to the already sleeping woman. "I love you."

* * *

Don't worry. I'll finish up with some sort of mushy epilogue :D

If anyone has some ideas on another type of Rizzles story they'd like to see written, let me know.


	10. Epilogue

Warning: The sappiest of sappiness ahead...

* * *

 **May 17**

6:32pm

W Haven St, South End, Boston, Massachusetts

The door to the Rizzoli household swung open.

"For heaven's sake, Janie! How could you scare your wife like that?! Driving like the devil is at your heels. I swear to Saint Mich-"

"Ok Ma! I know! I just got here for god's sake." Jane let go of Maura's hand, hobbled into the living area, and sat down next to Frankie. "At least the story was believable." She whispered to him and they both laughed together at the secret.

"Angela, please. Jane is ok and that's all that matters." Maura received a hug for the both of them and tried to appease the older woman. "Now, how can I help?" She placed her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and followed the Rizzoli matriarch into the kitchen.

"You hear that you lot?!" Angela yelled out. "This woman is a saint I tell ya."

"We know, Ma!" The chorus of three Rizzoli sibling's voices sounded together.

"She's perfect!" Jane's voice added.

The doctor smirked at the comment. Jane had said it to her many times in their few years together but her favourite recollection had been their wedding day.

…

 _Maura stood nervously on her own, ready for her big day. She knew she was about to be a part of- actually, she knew she had already been warmly welcomed to be a part of an incredible family but she still felt the loss of her parents not being there today._

 _She fought back the overwhelming emotions and took a deep breath._

 _A knock sounded at the door._

 _Frowning slightly in confusion, the doctor opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise. She stopped the door from opening any more than a fraction. "Jane! You can't be here!"_

 _"Really? Please, let me in." The brunette begged._

 _"Jay-"_

 _"I just wanted to make sure you were ok…"_

 _Maura couldn't refuse. How did this amazing woman know her so well? She opened the door to her very soon-to-be wife and all thoughts of loneliness and feeling sorry for herself disappeared._

 _Jane stood in the doorway in a beautiful, long black dress with modest heels. Her hair was out, looking wild, the way Maura loved it. She looked stunning._

 _"Oh wow." The honey blonde breathed out. "Jay, you look-"_

 _"You're perfect." Jane whispered softly. She was awestruck that this stunning woman was about to become her wife. The cream coloured wedding gown accentuated Maura's figure and complexion incredibly._

 _The ex-assassin stepped forward and placed her hands on the doctor's narrow waist. "I want to kiss you so bad."_

 _"Badly." Maura corrected, on auto-pilot. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of Jane's neck and pulled her down slightly, kissing her on the corner of her mouth. "_ You're _perfect, darling. I can't wait to be your wife."_

 _It took everything inside of Jane to not take Maura into her arms and kiss her senseless but she knew she had already pushed the boundaries by seeing her bride-to-be before the ceremony._

 _"I can't wait either, baby." The brunette leaned in to kiss a soft cheek and stepped back. "I'll see you out there in a moment. You sure you're alright?"_

 _"Couldn't be better, my love." Maura smiled at Jane and closed the door once she had left._

 _"I'll send Ma over_ _anyway. She's driving me nuts!" She knew Maura would appreciate a bit of fussing aimed at her. She loved Angela deeply._

 _Their wedding was_ perfect _… and that wasn't just their opinion._

 _…_

"You bet your ass she's perfect!" Angela yelled back. "Just don't you dare cause her anymore grief. Especially when you decide to give me grandbabies! You'll be the one to carry won't you Maura?" Without waiting for a response or looking up at the doctor's surprised face, she continued, "Could you imagine Janie, pregnant?! Oh Lord!"

They both laughed at the hilarity of the idea.

"Oh goodness no, Angela…" Maura agreed that there was no way Jane would or could do it. "Personally, I would love to see her pregnant. She'd be stunning but you're right, she would never have the patience for it!"

Jane entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her wife's middle from behind, kissing her neck. "Mmm, what are you two conspiring about tonight."

Maura turned her head to place a kiss on Jane's lips. "Nothing important, sweetheart." She turned back to continue chopping vegetables.

"My grandbabies are very important!" Angela exclaimed and smiled adoringly at the couple. For so long she watched her daughter bury herself in her job (a job that she, to this day, believed was data analyst). It was a wonder to see her so happily married and to such an incredible woman.

"Of course, Ma. I'm sure Frankie is working on that for you." The ex-assassin laughed at her own response. Maura snickered along too.

"Oh, you two! C'mon, what's it gonna take for you to give me some gorgeous little bambini to dote on?" Angela was serious but it wasn't the first time Jane and Maura had to navigate this conversation.

"None of your business!" Jane retorted, jokingly, and smoothed her hands over her wife's belly. "Although I do think Maur will be the sexiest pregnant woman ever." The couple shared a gentle smile, knowing that they had already had a few conversations about having children. They weren't quite ready yet, especially in light of the ordeal of the last week, but they weren't far off.

"Your wife is gorgeous, Janie. You are very blessed." Angela noticed that Maura had finished her duty. "Now, out of my kitchen! Both of you!" She shooed them off.

They enjoyed the rest of a lighthearted evening with the Rizzoli clan and bid them all goodnight when Jane's pain medication started to wear off.

The couple got ready for bed and snuggled under the covers together. Maura turned and wrapped an arm gently around the brunette's middle, looking at her tenderly, "I love you." She leaned in and kissed Jane, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Love you too, Maur." Jane kissed the honey blonde's lips again and asked, "How are you doing? I mean, how are you _really_ doing, babe?" The ex-assassin rolled to face her wife and placed her hand on the doctor's hip, caressing it softly.

The conversation had been a few days in the making. They hadn't really talked much at all. They hadn't let each other out of the other's sight either. Maura knew they would need to talk. She supposed now was better than later.

"I'm ok, darling. I- It was really hard. Everything was… It happened so quickly and I don't think I have even really processed it all but I think I'm ok. You're here and safe. I'm here and safe. That's all that matters to me." She wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her closer for another kiss. Jane's arms held her tightly and her hands began to wander.

Maura moaned when soft lips grazed her pulse point and strong hands roamed over her lace-covered backside, sliding under her silk slip. "What about you, Jay? How are _you_?" She moaned again when Jane kissed back up her neck, along her jaw, and engaged her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Breaking their lips apart for a moment, Jane stared into the hazel eyes she loved so much. A serious look crossed her face and she pulled her wife so close, not even a breath could pass between them. "Maura, I was so fucking scared. I have never been more desperate in my life. I don't- I never want to go through anything like that again. If I lost you-" She couldn't continue to voice that thought. "Like you said, you're here, I'm here, and we're both safe. That's all that matters to me, but sweetheart, I have no regrets. I'd do it all again to get you back."

Before Maura could respond, Jane captured her lips hungrily and moved on top of her to settle between her legs. The smaller woman's hands ran up the muscular, tattooed back, and under Jane's shirt, removing it and throwing it over the side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her zealously.

Jane slipped one leg over a smaller one, moving their hips slowly against one another and ran a hand over Maura's chest, down to where she needed her most.

The two lost themselves to one another until they were too tired to continue.

Pressed against each other, hands still gently caressing, Maura asked Jane, "So, how do you feel about carrying our baby?" She wasn't quite able to keep the look on her face serious enough to trick her wife.

"Ha ha, Maur. You and I both know that's never gonna happen." Jane nipped at the doctor's neck, playfully.

"It was worth a try."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to a lot more _trying._ " Jane laughed.

Maura joined her a moment later when the joke sunk in. "You can _try_ all you like, my love, unfortunately it isn't going to be the way I will conceive."

"So, I can't knock you up huh?" Jane grinned cheekily. After a few seconds, her face turned thoughtful. "I can't wait to see you like that." The ex-assassin's tone softened. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, darling." Maura responded and brushed a curl from Jane's forehead, smiling at the thought of carrying a child for them to love and care for. To bring them into a family where their parents adored each other, their grandmother would lavish her affection upon them, and their uncle's would spoil them.

The conversation that followed was naturally about family and future. It was the only way forward after everything they had been through. It gave them hope and made them feel more settled. Most importantly, the conversation served as a way for them to connect and heal together. It seemed like it wouldn't be too long before Angela Rizzoli got what she was hoping for.

THE END

* * *

Thanks everyone for sticking with me through this story. I have really enjoyed writing it!

Read my others if you have enjoyed this and please send any ideas my way for more stories.

Thanks - LJ


End file.
